The life of a ninja
by Itachi-Wants-Food
Summary: Just read it... You'll like it xD
1. Chapter 1 The Jutsu

"So, will you each me that technique now?" Naruto asked Kakashi in an excited voice.

"Well, I suppose I could if you're willing to go through the tough and painful training first." Kakashi replied in a slurred voice.

"Uhh… okay. When can we start the training?" Naruto said raising an eyebrow.

"Right… now…" Kakashi said and fell to the ground.

"Ah! Are you all right?... Kakashi! Kakashi!!!" Naruto screamed.

Just then, Jiraiya appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, hey Naruto. What's up?" Jiraiya said then looked at Kakashi sprawled out on the grassy terrain.

"Uh, Naruto… what's wrong with Kakashi?" Jiraiya questioned.

"Well you see… I was trying to get Kakashi to teach me a new Jutsu and when he said something about really tough training he collapsed." Naruto answered in a worried voice.

"Well… I should better check him out and see what's wrong…" Jiraiya sighed.

Jiraiya walked towards the lifeless Kakashi and knelt down beside him.

"Grraaahh!!! What's that smell?!?" Jiraiya screamed. He turned towards Naruto and plugged his nose.

"What? What is it?" Naruto questioned while proceeding towards Kakashi and Jiraiya.

"No! Stop right there Naruto. Don't come any closer. It reeks of the smell of sake over here. Kakashi's… well… Kakashi's drunk…" Jiraiya stated while palming his face.

"What?!? Kakashi's drunk?" Naruto asked intently.

"Yes. What an idiot…" Jiraiya sighed.

Naruto thought about the situation for a bit and then came up with an idea.

"hmm… I'll be right back." Naruto said with a huge grin on his face and disappeared.

"…… Great….. that's JUST GREAT! Naruto left and now I'm stuck babysitting the drunken Kakashi!" Jiraiya yelled in an angry voice.

"You know what? SCREW THIS! I'm not a babysitter. I'm one of the three legendary Sanin!" Jiraiya yells while in his Sanin pose and then disappears.

10 minutes later Naruto returns with a bucket of white paint, some toy bunny ears, bunny whiskers and a fluffy tail.

"Huh? Where'd pervy sage run off to? Oh well, it's better if he's not here anyway." Naruto said in an evil and laughing voice.

Naruto then walks up to Kakashi and grins wildly. He takes the fluffy tail and sticks it to Kakashi's butt, then tries to flip him over but is unsuccessful.

"Man, what a fat ass. He weighs a ton! Oh well… kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yells and creates 10 replicants of himself. The clones then help flip over the unconscious Kakashi and disappear.

"Well, now that that's done, it's time to make you into a CUTE ninja." Naruto said to Kakashi with a huge grin on his face.

Naruto then takes the white paint and puts it all over Kakashi's face. Surprisingly, he doesn't wake up so Naruto continues and grabs the whiskers. He then sticks them to Kakashi's cheeks and moves onto the bunny ears. He takes them and glues them to Kakashi's head.

"Alright! Finally done. Kakashi…. *laughs*…. if you could see yourself…" Naruto bursts into laughter and falls to the ground with his hands clenched to his stomach.

Naruto lays on the ground rolling and laughing for a good 5 minutes. Kakashi then finally wakes up and faces Naruto.

*Yawn* "Well, that was a nice nap. So, Naruto… you ready to get on with the training?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto stares and the bunny-like Kakashi and breaks into laughter again.

"Uh, Naruto… what's so funny?" Kakashi asked looking confused.

"Well… it's just… nothing really. Just look in a mirror or something and you'll see." Naruto said while breaking into laughter again.

Kakashi pulls a mirror out of nowhere and stares at his face through it.

"…NARUTO!!!" Kakashi screams in a very angry and dangerous voice.

"Hidden village of Konoha's secret taijutsu master art…" Kakashi yells at the top of his lungs and shoves his fingers up Naruto's ass.

Kakashi lifts Naruto in the air by his ass and yells "A Thousand Years of Pain!"

Kakashi then sends Naruto flying through the air and across the whole village.

"Aaahhh!... why can't Kakashi take a joke?" Naruto yells to himself while flying through the air.

Naruto begins to fall through the air and lands in a field by his house. He lands with a huge crash and creates a gigantic crater in the field. After a while, Naruto regains himself, sighs and returns to his house for a good night sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 The missing ramen

The next morning, naruto wakes up and has a sharp pain in his ass.

*yawn* "Ugh... why does my ass feel like it's on fire?" Naruto said to himself.

Naruto plays a flashback in his head of what happened between him and Kakashi yesterday.

"Oh yeah.... Kakashi..." Naruto sighed while remembering what kakashi had did to him.

Naruto then staggers downstairs to the kitchen and opens the cupboard. He looks and looks but can't seem to find what he's looking for. He checks the fridge, table, and every other place of his house in panic but still can't find his ramen.

"Aarrg!! Where is it? Why does this have to happen to me?" Naruto cries.

Naruto then gives up looking for his ramen in his house and takes his search elsewhere. He then begins searching around Konoha and eventually runs into Sakura.

"H-hey! Sakura! Could you help me with something?" Naruto asked while running towards her.

"Leaf hurricane!!!" Someone yelled from a distant and kicked Naruto in the face.

Naruto is sent flying backwards and lands with a devastating thud.

"G-gaah!... What was that? H-hey... wait. Lee? What are you doing here? And why the hell did you kick me?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm here for training! I challenge you naruto! Let's see who can do 100 push-ups the fastest. Ready? Go!" Lee said while beginning his push-ups. 1, 2, 3, 4...10...

"Lee... I'm not here for training so would you just stop and listen to me?" Naruto asked.

"51, 52, 53, 54..."

"Okay, that's it! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and made 20 clones of himself.

The clones then grabbed lee and held him to the ground.

"Lee! Just listen for a second! I went to look for my ramen that I've been saving for quite a while now and it's gone! I think someone stole it. Could you help me look for it?" Naruto asked.

"Well... I could. But then you'd have to do something for me." Lee said with a smirk on his face.

"Ugh... seriously? Fine, what is it?" Naruto sighed.

"Well, you're going to have to help me with my training. If I help you find your ramen, you will have to challenge me with 100 shadow clones everyday for a whole week. Do we have a deal?" Lee asked with intensity in his eyes.

*sigh* "Alright, fine!... or actually... no. You know what? You're pinned down and there's nothing you can do about it." Naruto said in an evil voice.

"Naruto! Don't do anything rash!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto ignored her and continued glaring at lee.

"Lee! Will you help me find my ramen free of charge?" Naruto questioned.

"No! I will never give into your dirty threats!" Lee stated while squirming to break free from the clones' grasp.

"hmm... well I guess there's nothing to it then." Naruto said and gave his clones a command.

The clones then picked lee up and carried him away. Naruto followed his clones and ignored the screaming sakura that was pestering him from behind. Naruto then made two other clones and restrained sakura from following them. While naruto and his clones carried lee away, lee managed to pry off one of the clones that was covering his mouth and asked:

"Where are you taking me? No matter what you do, you will never be able to put out the burning flame that resides inside me!"

Naruto created another clone and had him run into the shop that they just passed. About 10 seconds after, the clone came back carrying a reddish bottle with the label saying "Extremely hot! Do not drink without a doctor's permission". Lee caught what the label said and started squirming even more trying to break free from the clones' grasp but remained unsuccessful.

"Well well well... it looks like we've found a weakness. So... what do you think we should do guys? Should we make him drink it?" Naruto asked rhetorically to his clones.

"Yes! We will make him pay for not helping a fellow ninja in his time of need." The clones replied with a huge amount of enthusiasm.

"Alright then! Lee... are you ready?"

"N-n-n-n-no! I will not let you do such a thing to me!" Lee screamed.

Lee then begins to squirm even more than before and manages to get his right arm free. He then uses it to punch the clone that was holding his right leg.

"Oh no! Keep him steady!" Naruto yelled to his clones.

Lee was able to get both his arms and his right leg free. He then used his weight and made his body spin sending the clones flying.

"Ah! Shit! Lee... calm down now! Don't get any ideas..." Naruto said while backing away.

Lee ignores him and bends over to take his ankle weights off. He tosses them to the ground and they land with a thundering impact creating two craters from where they were dropped. Lee then dashes towards naruto at an amazing speed. He has no time to react and is sent through the air without even seeing where lee disappeared to. While naruto began to fall, he felt something grab his leg. He looked up and saw lee holding onto him. Lee then began to spin around at an extremely high speed and then let go of naruto's leg sending him flying across the village and crashing right into the 3rd hokage's office.

"Ah! What was that?!?" The 3rd hokage screamed while grasping his chest.

"Ah... Naruto. What are you doing? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Naruto laid there unconscious while the hokage stared at him.

"Well... I guess there's nothing else to it. Jiraiya! I can hear you on top of my office. Come in here at once please!"

Jiraiya appeared in his office looking embarrassed.

"Jiraiya... look at what's been dropped in my office..." The hokage said.

Jiraiya looks to where the hokage is pointing and stares for a bit.

"Yeah... that's naruto right? Sorry for asking a stupid question, but I can't see through all the drool that's covering his face." Jiraiya said with a chuckle.

"Hah! Well you'd be best to get him out of here before I get angry. You won't like me when I'm angry." The hokage said in a threatening voice.

Jiraiya took the hokage's warning, picked naruto up and put him on his shoulder.

"Alright then, I'll get him out of your office. See you later." Jiraiya said while jumping out the window.

Jiraiya then began walking with naruto around the village.

"hmm... what to do..."

Jiraiya then thought of an idea.

"Well, naruto DID leave me to babysit that drunken Kakashi yesterday. So... I guess this will be a great time to get him back." Jiraiya said to himself and ran into the nearest hair barber store.

"Good morning sir. What can I do for you?" The barber asked.

"Well, do you think you could do something about my daughter's hair (referring to naruto). She has her prom coming up and she needs to get her hair done and changed to a very unique color." Jiraiya said while dropping naruto into the barber chair.

"...that's a girl? Oops! I mean of course I can help her. What would he, I mean she like her hair to be like?" The barber said.

"Well, she's having her beauty sleep now so I'll just tell you what she wants. She would like her hair to be braided and dyed a pinkish-purplish color." Jiraiya said trying his best not to laugh.

"hmm... beauty sleep...? Well yes, of course. So, she would like her hair to be braided and dyed a pinkish-purplish color? I believe I can do that, but I will need some assistance." The barber said while snapping his fingers.

Just then, two very attractive girls (one with red hair and the other with purple) appeared beside naruto with hair dye and began to dye naruto's hair.

"wow... this is a girl?" The red-haired girl said under her breath.

"I guess so. But she's hideous!" The purple-haired girl replied.

About ten minutes later, two girls returned to the barber and told him that they were done with the hair dye. The barber thanked them and sent them off to get the braids. When they returned, they stood beside naruto again and began to braid his hair.

Jiraiya was standing in the background laughing his ass off and trying to keep it as silent as possible.

"Alrighty then! We're done. Sir, do you want to come take a look?" The two girls said in unison.

Jiraiya walked over to see naruto's hair fully braied and in a very unique hair color. It was almost like a dark pink, but it had shades of purple in it as well. He turned and faced both of the girls, thanked them and asked them for their numbers and bra size. The two girls looked at him and slapped him across the face. Jiraiya sighed and returned to the barber.

"Okay, how much do I owe you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Uhh... it's normally a thousand yen, but seeing as that I pity your ugly daughter, I'll give it to you free of charge." The barber replied.

Jiraiya looked at him, shook his hand and thanked him. He then took naruto over his shoulder and walked out of the shop.

"Well... now that that's done, what should i do now?" Jiraiya said to himself.

"hmm... I think I'll just sit here and wait until naruto wakes up".

Jiraiya carries naruto over to a bench in a nearby park and puts him down. Another 2 hours pass before naruto finally wakes up.

"Ugh... w-what happened?" Naruto asked half consciously.

"You were unconscious in the hokage's office so I had to escort you out. I also got you a little present for ditching me yesterday with the whole kakashi thing." Jiraiya replied.

"Oh yeah... that damn Lee! I'LL KILL HIM! But... a present? REALLY? What is it?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"Well... you'll just have to look in a mirror or something." Jiraiya stated with a grin.

Naruto pulled a mirror out of his back pocket and stared at his face through it.

"GRRAAAHHHH!!! WHAT HAPPENED? WHY DO I LOOK FEMININE? P..E..R..V..Y.. S..A.G..E..!!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?"

"Well, I just got you a little pay-back for you ditching me yesterday." Jiraiya replied.

"WHAT?!?!? PAY-BACK? I DIDN'T DESERVE THAT! When I left you, I went to get a couple things from my house to pass the time."

"Oh... really? What did you get? I left after a bit because I thought that you weren't coming back..." Jiraiya said, feeling guilty now.

"Well... what I got doesn't matter now. All I know is that kakashi can't take a joke and my ass is still burning from it." Naruto stated while rubbing his ass.

Jiraiya looked at naruto for a bit then started laughing.

"hahaha wait. You mean you're the one who gave kakashi the bunny-like look?"

"What? How did you know about that?" Naruto asked looking interested now.

"Well, someone... I'm not mentioning who, but someone... took a picture of kakashi that day and posted it all over the village. So, quite a few people saw what happened." Jiraiya replied while grinning.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and started to laugh.

"You mean lot's of people saw it? What did they think?"

"Well, they laughed... and laughed some more, then told their friends and family and laughed some more. It even made the front page of the paper see?" Jiraiya said while holding up the paper.

Naruto began to laugh again and totally forgot that he was feminized.

"Well pervy sage, I'd better be off then. I have loads of people to see about this whole thing. Oh! And I have to find the asshole that stole my ramen. If you see anyone who has a golden bowl of ramen, please let me know because it's mine!"

"Hah! Okay, will do." Jiraiya said with a smirk knowing that naruto had forgot that he was feminized.

Naruto took off into the sunset and began to look for his ramen thief. He searched and searched but didn't find any clues on who stole his ramen. He then ran into kakashi and went by without looking at his face. Kakashi turned around and whispered something in naruto's ear. Naruto then spun around wildly and stared at kakashi. Whatever kakashi said certainly got naruto's attention and interest. So, naruto began walking towards kakashi.

"What do you mean kakashi? You mean to tell me that you know where my prized ramen is?" Naruto asked while getting closer to kakashi.

"Well... yes. I know who has it and have no intention on telling you unless you do me a little favour." Kakashi stated, but then broke into laughter.

"W-what? What's so funny? Oh... wait. I'm still feminized! DAMN YOU PERVY SAGE!!!" Naruto screamed.

"hahaha... haha... ha... *sigh* So you mean to tell me that Jiraiya was the one who did this to you? Well... that's ironic. Seeing as you gave me a good laugh, I'll tell you who stole your ramen. It was Jiraiya." Kakashi said and broke into laughter again.

"WHAT?!?!? THAT DAMN PERVY SAGE!!! I'LL KILL HIM!!!" Naruto yelled and took off to find Jiraiya.

Naruto looked around the shops and pubs but didn't find Jiraiya anywhere.

"Hmm... where could that back-stabbing pervy sage be?" Naruto asked himself.

Naruto thought and thought and finally came up with a place that Jiraiya had to be. The hot springs!

Naruto then ran to Konoha's finest hot spring and searched for Jiraiya. He looked in the men's part but didn't find him.

"So... he's not here, so he must be peeking at the women. Typical pervy sage." Naruto sighed.

Naruto went to Jiraiya's "studying place" and saw him peeking through a crack at the women.

Naruto then created a shadow clone and charged his best technique.

"Rasengan!!!" Naruto yelled and got Jiraiya right in the back.

Jiraiya was sent through the wooden barricade and into the girl's hot spring. Naruto then went in after Jiraiya and began interrogating him about his missing ramen, ignoring the screaming women.

"N..a..r..u..t..o... that was not a smart thing to do..." Jiraiya said in a pissed off voice.

"I don't have your damn ramen. I told you, kakashi has it. He probably wanted to get me back because I'm the one who took the pictures of him and posted them all through Konoha." Jiraiya said.

Naruto looked at Jiariya and felt really guilty about attacking him.

"Oh... sorry pervy sage. I'M SO STUPID!!! How could I let kakashi trick me like that?"

"It's because your an idiot. Now... why don't we go find kakashi and get him back for what he's done?" Jiraiya asked while panting.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya with beaming eyes and took off to look for kakashi. Jiraiya followed him and told naruto to stop.

"What? What is it pervy sage? Why do we have to stop?"

"It's because kakashi's right there. You see him reading my book? It's the newest edition and one of my best but let's not talk about that right now. Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to do a binding jutsu on him, then you threaten him with rasengan and see if he'll tell you where his ramen is. If he doesn't, use rasengan on him and show him that you're not kidding around okay?" Jiraiya said.

Naruto nodded and Jiraiya used his binding jutsu. It was successful and wrapped around kakashi. Naruto then created a shadow clone and charged the rasengan. He ran up to kakashi and interrogated him about his ramen.

"Well naruto. It looks like you got me. And fine, I'll tell you where your ramen is. It's up in the hokage's office. It's in the drawer of his desk." Kakashi said knowing that naruto wasn't kidding around.

Naruto then took off to the hokage's office without another word. He climbed the stairs and went in through the window. He then opened the drawer and found his prized ramen. He took it and put it in his pocket, but heard a noise behind him.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked.

It was rock lee.

"Now naruto! I am very sorry about earlier, but will you please train with me tomorrow? I am a fellow ninja in need for intense and heart-pumping training. Please help me." Lee said to naruto with intensity in his eyes.

Naruto sighed but agree to help lee with his training for tomorrow.

"Alright lee, I'll help you with your training. But ONLY for tomorrow. Anyway, I'd better get back to my house now. I'm going to eat my ramen and get some rest for tomorrow. You should too... you're going to need it." Naruto said while walking out of the office.

Naruto returned to his house and boiled the water for the ramen. When the water was boiled, he took the ramen noodles and put them in the hot water. He waited 3 minutes for the ramen noodles to cook and then added the flavor packet. He also added some miso and an egg to the ramen as well and began to eat it.

"Ahhh... this ramen is the tastiest! Please... never part with me again." Naruto said while hugging the ramen bowl.

After naruto was finished his ramen, he went up to his bed and fell straight asleep to get ready for what tomorrow will bring.


	3. Chapter 3 The training

When Naruto woke up, he staggered down the stairs and into the kitchen right away. He opened the cupboard and took out a green bowl of ramen labeled "chicken flavored". Naruto then boiled the water and cooked the noodles for 3 minutes. When they were done, he added the soup flavor packet, an egg and some miso as well. He then opened the fridge to find that he was out of milk, so he settled for some orange juice instead. When he finished his breakfast, he got his ninja equipment and ran out the front door to see Lee waiting for him.

"Oh! Hey Lee! Good morning!" Naruto said in a cheerful voice.

"You ready for the training today?"

"Good morning Naruto! I'm just going to let you know now that this training will have to wait until after lunch because I have some errands I must complete first." Lee replied.

"Oh… okay. That's fine with me. When you're ready to train, just find me and let me know." Naruto said relieved.

"Okay, I will see you later then." Lee said while taking off into the background.

"hmm… so the training's put off until after lunch, so that means I have the morning free. What should I do?" Naruto questioned himself.

Naruto then began to pace back and forth for a bit while thinking of something to do.

"Ah! I know. I'll go find Sakura and see if she wants to go on a date with me." Naruto said with enthusiasm.

Naruto takes off running to find Sakura. He checks her normal hang-out places but can't seem to find her. He then takes a random road and sees her sitting on a bench with Sasuke. Naruto keeps himself hidden and is wondering why Sakura is with Sasuke. Doesn't Sasuke dislike Sakura? Naruto starts thinking of what to do and comes up with an idea.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto said while creating a shadow clone and making him take the form of Kakashi.

Naruto then gives his Kakashi look-alike clone an order. The clone then walks over to Sasuke.

"Oh, hey Sasuke. Could I talk to you for a minute?" The Kakashi clone asks.

"Uhh… sure." Sasuke replies.

"Sorry Sakura. You'll have to excuse us for a minute." The Kakashi clone said.

The Kakashi clone starts walking away and Sasuke follows him until they can no longer be seen by Naruto or Sakura. Naruto then comes out from hiding and walks towards Sakura.

"Oh… hey Sakura! What are you up to this morning?" Naruto said with a warm smile on his face.

"Ah! Hey Naruto! Nothing really… just talking to Sasuke and then going to get something to eat. What about you?" Sakura replied with a smile.

"Oh. So are you and Sasuke dating? And nothing really. I'm actually about to get something to eat too. Want to get something to eat together?" Naruto said with hopeful eyes.

"Oh. No, we're not dating. There IS someone I like, but it's not Sasuke. Sasuke's too cold-hearted for me anyway. And sure, where would you like to go eat?" Sakura said.

"hmm… how about Ichiraku Ramen? I heard they have a new type of ramen there and it's said to be really good. Want to try it out?" Naruto asked with even more hope than before.

Sakura agreed and they started walking towards Ichiraku Ramen when they ran into Sasuke and the Kakashi clone.

"Oh… h-hey Sasuke, hey Kakashi. How are you two doing?" Naruto said in a careful voice.

Sasuke and the clone Kakashi stare at Naruto for a bit and then Kakashi sighs.

"Naruto… did you know that using a clone to copy a person's identity and let it roam around the village is illegal?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto's mouth dropped and his face turned pitch red. The real Kakashi must have found about Naruto creating a fake clone of him and using it to get Sasuke away from Sakura.

"Oh… it's illegal? I… didn't know that Kakashi." Naruto lied.

"Hah! That's a load of bullshit and you know it Naruto. So, now I have to think of a proper punishment for you." Kakashi said and started to think.

Naruto remembered what Kakashi did to him because of the whole bunny incident and he felt his ass tingling again. Naruto then began to run away from Kakashi.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and created 100 clones of himself in an attempt to confuse Kakashi.

"Well… what do we have here? Is Naruto trying to escape his punishment? Well then… I'll just have some fun with him then." Kakashi said and took off after the Naruto clones.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Kakashi yelled and created 100 clones of himself as well. The Kakashi clones took off after the Naruto clones and held them to the ground.

"Now… which one is the real Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, I'll just have to punish them all to see. Oh, and Naruto… remember about the effect of shadow clones. Whatever damage one clone receives, you will receive that damage as well. So if I kick all of your clones at once, it would be like you getting kicked 100 times. Do you want to tell me which one the real one is? Or am I going to have to give you a very cruel punishment?"

Naruto stayed quiet and didn't say a word.

"hmm… alright then. If your so keen on making sure that I don't find the original, I'll just have to make you." Kakashi said and gave all of his clones an order to flip the Naruto's onto their stomachs.

When they flipped the Naruto's over, they waited for Kakashi's next order.

"Now… on the count of three, all of you will use the "Thousand Years Of Pain" on Naruto. 1… 2… 3!" Kakashi said. Just then, all of Kakashi's clones made a gun sign with their hands, and shoved their fingers up Naruto's clones' ass. They picked all of the Naruto clones up and with a thundering bang, shot them in the air and across the village in every direction possible.

Sakura and Sasuke are eating the new ramen at Ichiraku Ramen and seem to be enjoying it a lot.

"Sasuke! Look! (pointing to the flying Naruto's) Are we having a meteor shower? It's so pretty." Sakura said while putting her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Uhh… those don't look like meteors. They look like flying Naruto's." Sasuke said and began to laugh.

Sakura is confused and tries to get a closer view of the "meteor shower".

"What?!? Those really ARE flying Naruto's! What's going on here?" Sakura asked confused.

Sasuke tells her that Kakashi must have caught Naruto and is now giving him the punishment. So, Sakura agrees and forgets about Naruto. They both then get back to their ramen and enjoy the moment.

Naruto is sent flying into the ground with a thundering crash with his clones doing the same thing, but disappearing when they hit the ground. Naruto then feels pain increasing, and increasing even more every time a clone crashes into the ground. When all the clones hit the ground, Naruto feels his ass on fire.

"Aarrgghhh!!!! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME? WHY DOES MY ASS FEEL LIKE SOMEONE STUCK A FIRECRACKER IN IT AND SET IT OFF?!?!?" Naruto screamed in tremendous pain.

"Well… that's because you used your shadow clones to try and get away from me. But, seeing as you used your clones I took the advantage of their unique ability and gave you 100 times the pain. So, are you done running now?" Kakashi said while walking towards Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I'm done running now. My ass hurts too much anyway." Naruto stated.

"Well, that's what you get for running away from me when you committed a crime. When you commit a crime, you owe a debt to society and need to pay for it." Kakashi said while putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Yeah, I understand now and won't commit anymore crimes."

"Oh shit! I almost forgot! I have to go train with Lee. I'll see you later!" Naruto said to Kakashi and took off to look for Lee.

Naruto looked down a random street and saw Lee talking to Neji. Naruto then walked towards them.

"Hey Lee! You ready for the training now?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, hey Naruto. Yeah, I'm ready. I'll meet you in the training field in 10 minutes." Lee said and turned back to Neji.

"Oh, okay. I'll meet you there then!" Naruto said and took off to the training field.

When Naruto got there, he sat down on a nearby bench and waited for Lee. 10 minutes past and Lee came running up to Naruto.

"Naruto! Are you ready?" Lee asked.

"Yeah. Are you?" Naruto replied.

Lee said that he was ready and told Naruto to create 100 shadow clones to face Lee.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and created 100 shadow clones of himself.

"Okay, ready? 1… 2… 3… GO!" Naruto yelled and sent the clones after lee.

A clone tried to kick Lee, but Lee dodged it and smashed the clone in the face sending it into a nearby tree. More clones tried to attack Lee, but it was unsuccessful because of Lee's speed. Lee began counting the number of clones he had destroyed.

"20… 21… 22… 23…"

The clones then created a circle around Lee so he couldn't escape. Lee then jumped in the air, began to fall and landed on a clone with a thundering kick. Lee then grabbed that clone and started spinning wildly with it, sending the other clones flying.

"52… 53… 54… 55…"

Lee then let go of that clone and spun around to see more clones coming at him. Lee dodged the incoming attack and sent those clones flying into the pond. Lee began to run out of breath and bent over to take off his ankle weights. Just then, a clone landed a punch on Lee and sent him flying on his back. Lee knew this wouldn't be easy and jumped in the air. He then took off his ankle weights and dropped them on two clones underneath him. The weights landed on them and they were squished into the ground. When Lee landed on the ground, he started running wildly and taking out the rest of the clones.

"74… 82… 87… 91…"

After defeating those clones, Lee looked around to see a random clone standing by a tree. Lee ran towards it at high speeds and grabbed him. Lee then sent him flying in the air, jumped up with him and brought him down to the ground yelling "Primary Lotus!!!"

Lee then smashes the clone into the ground with a thundering impact.

"92…"

Lee then looks around and can't see anymore clones.

"Hmm… did I miscount them?" Lee asked himself.

Lee shook his head knowing that he did count them properly and began to look for the remaining clones. Just then, Lee sees two clones come in from both sides of him holding a blue ball of chakra in their right hands. Lee dodges them and the two Naruto's collide, destroying each other.

"N-naruto… what was that technique just now?" Lee asked.

Naruto didn't answer and everything remained quiet. Lee then started walking around to look for the remaining clones. Lee walked into the forest and saw the remaining 6 clones together in a line. Lee charged at them and began circling them at high speeds.

"Okay… now!" One of naruto's clones yelled, causing one of the clones to jump in the air. Two other clones began creating a ball of blue chakra in their right hand. Lee took advantage of the clone that jumped in the air and sent him flying into a tree. The two clones with the blue chakra rushed Lee, but Lee was too fast for them. Lee took both of them out and sent them flying into two other clones.

"97" Lee said and rushed the remaining three that stood before him. Lee easily took two of them out only to find himself stepping in a weird and sticky substance. Lee tried to lift his feet but was unsuccessful.

"Alright! We got him!" The lone clone said and began to rush Lee.

The clone jumped in the air, and kicked Lee in the face. Lee was kicked hard enough to be released from the sticky substance and sent into a nearby tree. Lee got up, but still found it difficult to move because some of the sticky substance still resided on his shoes. So, Lee began to take off his shoes. The clone saw what Lee was trying to do and rushed him. But before the clone reached Lee, he already had his shoes off. Lee then sent the clone into the air, let him fall and punted him out of the forest. The clone landed with a thunderous impact disappearing into smoke.

"100" Lee said.

Naruto then showed himself and congratulated Lee on his training. Lee thanked him for his time and left the training ground. Naruto then saw that it was evening now and returned to the village. While walking, he ran into Kiba.

"Ah! Kiba! How are you? Long time no talk eh?" Naruto said.

"Oh! Hey Naruto! I'm doing well, and Akamaru's doing well too. We just got his shot and he seems to be doing okay." Kiba replied smiling.

"Oh, well that's good. I'm glad you and Akamaru are well. So, you want to get something to eat? It's around supper time… are you hungry?" Naruto asked.

"Well… I am pretty hungry. So okay, let's go to a new restaurant that just opened. It lets you bring in your pets so Akamaru can come too." Kiba said in a cheerful voice.

Naruto agreed and they began to walk to the new restaurant. When they got there, it looked more like a castle than a restaurant.

"Whoa… is THIS the restaurant?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Yep, that would be it. It's nice eh?" Kiba replied.

Naruto nodded his head with his mouth dropped and they entered the castle-like building.

"Hello there! A table for two?" A charming girl with long and blue hair asked.

"Oh. No, a table for three. My dog will be dining with us tonight as well." Kiba replied with a smile.

"Ah, of course. Right this way then." The blue-haired girl said and led them to a corner table.

"Wow… this is really nice. I can't believe that I haven't seen this before." Naruto said.

"Well… it only opened up about a week ago, so don't care too much about not knowing that it existed." Kiba said smiling.

"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru agreed.

"hahaha Akamaru's so cute." Naruto said with a beaming smile.

Kiba smiled back and saw the blue-haired girl return to the table with their menus.

"Hmm… I think I'll have the steak ramen, and some orange juice to drink." Naruto said and handed the waitress back the menu.

"Uhh… I will have the beef jerky sandwich and Akamaru will have the chicken-sausage delight. Oh, and we'll both be having milk to drink as well." Kiba said and handed the menu back to the waitress.

"Your food will be ready momentarily." The waitress smiled and walked away.

Awkward silence came upon Naruto and Kiba because they ran out of things to talk about. So, about 10 minutes later, the food finally arrived. The waitress put the steak ramen with the orange juice in front of Naruto, the beef jerky sandwich with some milk in front of Kiba and the chicken-sausage delight with some milk in front of Akamaru. The waitress nodded, told them to enjoy their meal and walked away. Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru then began to eat their food. When they were finished eating, Naruto noticed two very familiar people sitting on the other side of the restaurant. It was Sakura and Sasuke.

"What?... I though Sakura said that they weren't dating…" Naruto said.

"What? Who's dating?" Kiba asked.

"Sasuke and Sakura. Their on the other side of the restaurant. See?" Naruto replied while pointing to them.

"Awe, they make a cute couple." Kiba said with a smile.

"Kiba… no they don't. Sakura is supposed to be dating me, NOT Sasuke." Naruto said fiercely.

"Whoa… calm down Naruto. It's just a date. It's not like they're together or anything…" Kiba said trying to calm Naruto down.

"Well you know what? I don't care if they're dating. What matters is that they're here together and that really pisses me off." Naruto said leaving the table.

Kiba turned to Akamaru and shrugged. About 2 minutes later Naruto returns with a bowl of pasta, a pie and some whip cream.

"Uhh… Naruto. Are you really going to eat all that?" Kiba asked looking confused.

Naruto ignored the question, looked at Sasuke and tossed the bowl of pasta at him. It was sent flying across the room and lands on Sasuke's head, covering him in red sauce. Kiba's mouth drops open and turns away from Sasuke so it looks like he didn't see what happened. Naruto then began putting whip cream on the pie until the can was empty. He then shot the whip cream-covered pie at Sasuke. Sasuke then looks over to see who threw the pasta to only find the pie landing right on his face.

"Hah! Direct hit!" Naruto said and broke into laughter.

Sasuke heard what Naruto had said and got REALLY pissed off.

"N…A…R…U…T…O…!!!!" Sasuke said in a dangerous voice.

Sasuke then charged chidori and rushed naruto. Naruto saw Sasuke coming at him and began to run in the opposite direction. Kakashi was outside the restaurant and could hear loud noises and people screaming from inside. Kakashi then went closer to the restaurant and could make out the voices clearly now.

"Naruto! I'm going to fucking kill you!" …… "Chidori!!!" Sasuke screamed.

"Hah! Are you sure you can with the whip cream in your face? You look like Santa Claus with liposuction." …… "Rasengan!!!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi sighed and entered the restaurant. He saw Naruto and Sasuke charging each other with their best techniques. Kakashi then stepped in the way, grabbed Naruto's and Sasuke's arms and sent them flying in opposite directions. Naruto and Sasuke both collided into the wall behind them.

"Jeez… can you two ever stop fighting?" Kakashi asked with a sigh.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, crossed their arms and then faced away from each other.

"So I take that as a no… right?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto and Sasuke sat there and didn't bother to answer back.

"Well, I'm going to tell you right now. DON'T FIGHT ANYMORE!!!" Kakashi yelled.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped to their feet and saluted him.

"Y-yes sir. W-we're very sorry and it won't happen again... sir." Naruto and Sasuke said out of fear.

"Good…" Kakashi said and left the restaurant.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Are you guys okay?" Kiba and Sakura yelled while running towards them.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and then at Kiba and Sakura. They nodded and looked at the blue-haired waitress who was staring them down. Naruto and Sasuke then walked towards the waitress.

"So, how much do we owe you for the meal tonight… and the damages?" Naruto and Sasuke asked.

The waitress looked at them and couldn't speak. She tried, but no words escaped.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and shrugged.

"Alright… the total cost comes to 50 000 yen. That's for all of the meals and the damages." The waitress said.

Naruto and Sasuke both pull out their wallets and split the fee. They then thank the waitress for the meal and leave with Kiba and Sakura.

"Well Naruto… I'm going to let this whole thing slide this time, and this time only." Sasuke said.

Kiba and Sakura said that they both had to go and wished Naruto and Sasuke a good night. Sasuke said that he had to leave to, but Naruto needed to ask him something.

"Uhh… Sasuke could you hold on a second? I need to ask you something…" Naruto said while playing with his thumbs.

"Uhh… okay. What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Well… it's just… it's just that…"

"Sasuke… I really like you. I was jealous when Sakura and you were at the table not because that you took her, but that she took you. I can't stand to see you with anyone else. I like you too much and when I'm not around you, I feel… not as happy as I should be. So... will you be my boyfriend?" Naruto said with lot's of emotion.

"…well… I didn't expect you to say that. But… to be honest, I would love to." Sasuke said with a nice and warm smile.


	4. Chapter 4 The Relationship

"What? I must be dreaming. Sasuke's… my boyfriend?" Naruto said to himself while drifting away to a nicer place.

It was early in the morning on a Monday. It was the first day back to school and Naruto had just waked up. He ran through his normal routine and went out the door in a hurry to find Sasuke. Naruto met Sasuke at the park and began walking with him.

"What a nice day it is today. The sun is shining, the temperature's perfect and it's great for a nice walk." Naruto said in a relaxed voice.

"Yeah, it is really nice." Sasuke agreed and looked at Naruto.

"What? What is it?" Naruto asked staring at Sasuke.

"It's… nothing. Come on, let's go. We're going to be late for school." Sasuke said shyly.

Naruto and Sasuke begin to walk to school and are silent the entire way. This silence must be because Naruto and Sasuke are both a little shy still with the whole boyfriend thing. When they got to school, they see Iruka-sensei standing in front of the main doors holding a piece of paper. Naruto and Sasuke look at each other, shrug and walk to see Iruka-sensei.

"Good morning Iruka-sensei, how are you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, hey Naruto, hey Sasuke. I'm doing fine, how about you two?" Iruka replied with a smile.

"We're good. Just glad to be back at school. We'll get to see our friends soon, so we're pretty excited. Oh, and what's the paper for?" Naruto and Sasuke asked.

"Oh, this?" Iruka said holding up the paper.

"It's just a sheet to keep track of who's coming back to the Academy. I have to get the number of people that return to Hokage-sama so he can get the classes prepared."

"Ah, okay. Well, you know to check us off now. We'd better get going though… so we'll talk to you later." Naruto said to Iruka.

Sasuke nodded and said goodbye to Iruka as well then took off into the Academy. They walked down the first hallway and into the speech room. As they walked through the doors, they saw that almost everyone was here already. Kiba, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Neji and Hinata were all on the far side of the room. They all waved to Naruto and Sasuke, inviting them to grab a seat with them. Naruto and Sasuke waved back and made their way over to them. They grabbed the two remaining seats and broke into random conversation with them. A good 20 minutes of conversation passed before the Hokage walked into the room. Even though they saw him walk in, they still continued their conversations.

"SIIIIIIILLLLLLLLEEEEEEENNNNCEEEEEE!!!!" The Hokage yelled and everyone ceased talking.

Everyone's eyes were now glued to the Hokage.

"Well, now that I've got everyone's attention it's time to give out the class lists. So, when I call your name come up here and get the piece of paper I hand you." The Hokage said.

"Kiba Inuzuka."

Kiba heard his name and went to grab the sheet from the Hokage. He took the sheet and returned to his seat. His friends welcomed him back and asked to see what class he's in. When everyone got a chance to see, they were happy to see that he was in most of their classes.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke heard his name and went up to grab his class list. He took the paper and returned to his seat with his friends welcoming him back and asking to see his class list. Sasuke noticed that he was in 3 of Naruto's classes and smiled.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto heard his name and went up to get his class list. He grabbed the sheet and looked at his classes. He noticed that he wasn't in any of his friends' classes and this pissed him off.

"Hey… Hokage-sama… I was just wondering…" Naruto said.

"What? What is it Naruto?" The Hokage asked while looking at him with big eyes.

"Henge no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and transformed into a beautiful, naked blonde girl.

The Hokage's mouth dropped open, and he fell to the ground fainting. Everyone in the room gasped loudly, and then everything went quiet. Just then, everyone broke into laughter and Naruto returned to his normal self.

" ahahaha! The Hokage's a pervert!" … "haha ha… ha… Nice one Naruto!" … "Oh… is he alright?" The crowd of ninja's said.

Naruto walks back to his seat with an angry face.

"What? What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not in your, or anyone else's classes. I see names here that I didn't even know existed…" Naruto replied while sobbing.

"What!?!? You're not in any of my classes?!?" Sasuke yelled while charging Chidori.

Naruto grabs Sasuke's wrist lightly, looks him in the eyes and shakes his head.

"It's… fine Sasuke. I'll talk to Hokage-sama and see if he'll change my class sheet. If he doesn't, I'll just abuse him with the Harem Jutsu again." Naruto said grinning.

Sasuke calmed down and his Chidori ceased.

"Alright then." Sasuke said in a calm and easing voice.

Not long after, the Hokage regains consciousness and looks REALLY mad.

"N..A..R..U..T..O!!! Get down here at once!" The Hokage yelled.

Naruto walked down to the Hokage and stared at him.

"How many times have I told you not to use that Jutsu? It's a waste of time to invent such worthless techniques and it just shows how perverted you are." The Hokage lectured.

"_Well, if it's such a waste of time and such a worthless Jutsu, how come you keep fainting from it?"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Okay, I'm sorry Hokage-sama." Naruto said.

"It's just that… I was really disappointed to see that I wasn't in any classes with my friends." Naruto said with a frown.

"What? Not with any of your friends?... Let me see your class sheet." The Hokage said.

The Hokage studied the sheet for a couple seconds then put the sheet back into the pile of sheets he was holding. He then searches the pile of sheets and pulls out a sheet entitled "Naruto Uzumaki's class sheet".

"Here." The Hokage said holding out the sheet to Naruto.

Naruto grabbed the sheet while looking confused.

"I gave you the wrong sheet by mistake." The Hokage said while palming his face.

Naruto stared at the Hokage for a bit and then managed to get out what he was trying to say.

"Oh… well I'm sorry about the whole Henge no Jutsu thing." Naruto said feeling guilty.

"…It's… fine…" The Hokage forced himself to say.

"Just don't let it happen again okay?"

"Oh, don't worry. It won't." Naruto lied and returned to his seat.

His friends welcomed him back and asked to see his class sheet. They all noticed that he was in most of their classes, and Sasuke noticed that Naruto was in 3 of his. They returned Naruto's sheet to him with big smiles.

"Tenten." … "Neji Hyuga." … "Rock Lee." … "Hinata Hyuga." … "Chouji Akimichi." … "Ino Yamanaka." … "Sakura Haruno." … "Shikamaru Nara."… "Shino Aburame"…

Everyone got their class sheets and broke into conversation about who's in what class and what classes they have together. When everyone else got their class sheets, the Hokage started to talk again but no one listened.

"… *sigh* … SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" The Hokage screamed at the top of his lungs.

Everyone ceased the talking right away and looked at the Hokage in shock. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

"There, now that I got your attention I just want to say that I hope you all have a great year and become great ninja's. Each and everyone of you is special in a very unique way……. Oh….. wait. I forgot the next line." The Hokage said while pulling out a long paper that touched the ground. He then continued his speech…

"We need all of you to protect this village from harm and do the best you can do in every day life…"

An hour passed when the Hokage finally realized that everyone had fallen asleep.

"…WAKE UP!!!!" The Hokage screamed as loud as he could. Everyone jumped out of their chairs and grasped their chest while panting heavily.

"Okay… I admit the speech was a little long, but whatever. Anyway, you can all go now. We will start the school year tomorrow so don't be late." The Hokage said while sending them off.

Everyone left the speech room while yawning and headed outside. When they got outside, they noticed that the sun was still shining and left to go do their business. Naruto's group of friends stayed around and talked for a bit.

"So we're all in the first period class?" Kiba said enthused.

"Yeah, I have the same class as you." Everyone else said.

"Well that's great! I'm sure this year will be one of the best we have." Kiba said with a huge smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will be. Well… Ino, Chouji, , Shino, Hinata, Neji and me are going to get something to eat. We'll talk to you guys later." Shikamaru said while leaving with his eating group.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee and Tenten waved them goodbye and turned to each other.

"Well… I think I should get something to eat too. I'll see you all tomorrow." Tenten said in a bright smile and took off.

"Wait! I'm coming too!!!" Lee said and chased after her.

"So… that leaves us three." Sakura said smiling at Sasuke and glaring at Naruto.

"Well what do you guys want to do then?" Naruto asked.

"Why don't we get something to eat?" Sakura asked while getting closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke moved away as Sakura leaned in towards him.

"W-what's wrong Sasuke? Are you sick or something?" Sakura asked.

"He's not sick. He has a perfect reason for moving away from you." Naruto replied for Sasuke.

"Oh? And what's the reason?" Sakura asked looking confused.

"It's okay, you can tell her." Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Well… Naruto and me are a couple now." Sasuke said to Sakura with a warm smile.

Sakura remained speechless for a moment and then looked at Naruto.

"What?!?!? You… and Sasuke… together?!?" Sakura screamed with a VERY jealous look on her face.

Sakura then approached Naruto, kicked him in the balls and watched him fall to the ground. She then grabbed Naruto by the legs, spun around wildly and sent him flying over buildings and into the Ramen shop. She then walked away from the shocked Sasuke and disappeared into the background. Sasuke then ran into the Ramen shop to comfort Naruto.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" Sasuke yelled.

"Ugh… yeah… I'm fine…" Naruto replied with a half smile.

"But seriously… what a bitch! I can't believe she did that to you." Sasuke said surprised.

Naruto began to chuckle.

"Well, she's done a lot worse to me than that before. I'm just glad that she didn't run in here after me…" Naruto sighed.

"What? She would go that far?... That's not right. She should take some anger management courses." Sasuke said with a grin.

Naruto agreed and they started laughing about it. Not long after, a waiter with long black hair approached them.

"Good afternoon. Can I direct you two to a table?" The waiter asked.

"Oh… yes. Please." Naruto and Sasuke replied with a warm smile.

The waiter brought them to a random table and handed them the menus. Naruto and Sasuke thanked him and began looking through the menus.

"Oh! Wow!!! They have mushroom-steak ramen!" Naruto said looking very pleased and excited.

"I think I'll have that." Naruto said and handed the menu back to the waiter.

"Hmm… well I think I'll have the egg-beef ramen." Sasuke said while handing his menu back to the waiter.

The waiter took the menus and went into the kitchen to tell the chef the orders. Naruto and Sasuke then break into conversation.

"Wow Sasuke… it seemed like you were really shy before. Now you're really outgoing. I like that." Naruto said with a warm smile.

"Yeah… I was just a little nervous about the whole boyfriend thing, but I'm good with it now. No more being shy." Sasuke said with a warm smile as well.

Ten minutes later, the waiter returned to the table with their ramen. Naruto and Sasuke thanked him and began to eat.

"Mmmm… this is really good!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, it is. H-hey… could I try yours?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded and Sasuke took some noodles out of Naruto's bowl and ate it.

"Wow… that's really good. You want to try mine?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled and took some of Sasuke's noodles.

"Ah! That's really good. It's a much different taste than mine, but it's really good!" Naruto said with a smile.

When Naruto and Sasuke were finished about half of their ramen, they noticed a big black thing floating in the middle of their bowls.

"Uh… naruto. Does your ramen have a big black thing swimming in it?" Sasuke asked looking confused.

"Yeah… it does. What is it?" Naruto replied.

Naruto and Sasuke both took their chop sticks and grabbed the black thing. They took it out of their ramen and laid it on the table.

"eww….. a cockroach?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah… it's a cockroach." Sasuke replied while gagging.

"How dare they…" Said someone from the shadows.

Naruto and Sasuke both looked to see who it was, but couldn't make out who. Just then, the mysterious person came out of the shadows. He was dressed in black and was wearing a mask.

"S-shino? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"That doesn't matter now. What matters is that the waiter killed my cockroaches…" Shino said in a creepy voice.

Naruto looked at Sasuke a little creeped out.

"Shino… it's okay. They're only cockroaches." Sasuke said trying to comfort him.

Shino remained silent for a bit, and then exploded with rage.

"JUST COCKROACHES!?!?!? YOU BETTER WATCH WHAT YOU SAY OR YOU'LL GET YOURSELF HURT!!!" Shino screamed at Sasuke while exiting the ramen shop.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who's face was white as snow.

"S-sasuke… are you alright?" Naruto asked looking worried.

Sasuke didn't answer. He remained still and looked like a ghost. Naruto then went over beside to comfort him. He then put his arms around Sasuke and embraced him with warmth. Sasuke started to breathe again and his color went back to normal.

"N-naruto… Shino's really scary when he's mad." Sasuke said.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a bit, and then they broke into laughter.

"hahaha wow… I never knew Shino could snap like that!" Sasuke said still laughing.

"haha yeah… I can't believe it either. Shino seemed so… quiet before." Naruto said laughing as well.

Sasuke held Naruto even closer to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"You know… I'm sorry if this is a little fast for you, but I can't help it." Sasuke said with a smile.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you're finally becoming more open with me." Naruto said with a very warm smile.

Naruto and Sasuke began to get up from their chairs, and put the money owed on the table. They then left the ramen shop to see that the sun had finally set.

"Well… I think I'd better get home now. I don't want to be tired for tomorrow. It's our first day of school. Well, see ya tomorrow." Naruto said smiling.

"Naruto… wait." Sasuke said chasing after him.

Naruto turned around and looked at Sasuke.

"What? What is it?" Naruto said.

Sasuke became silent and tried searching for the right thing to say. Naruto stared at him also trying to find something to say and without even thinking, he leaned in and kissed Sasuke on the lips. Sasuke jolted back with his face turning red. He stared at Naruto for a bit and then walked closer to him. Sasuke then reached, put his arms around Naruto and kissed him back. Naruto and Sasuke knew that the relationship they had with each other was perfect and unbreakable.

"Well, I think it's about time I got back to my house too." Sasuke said gently breaking away from Naruto.

"Yeah… I'd better get home as well." Naruto said.

Sasuke and Naruto both looked at each other, kissed once more and walked in opposite directions back to their homes waiting for a new day to come.


	5. Chapter 5 The First Day of School

"So, today is the first official day of school." Naruto said to himself while eating his morning Ramen.

*sllluuurrrpppp* "Ahhhhh that was really good. Miso cup Ramen definitely wakes you up in the morning. Well, I think I should go meet Sasuke now, he's probably already waiting for me." Naruto said and ran out the door.

Naruto began running down the street and saw Sakura through the corner of his eye.

"Oh, hey Sakura! I hope there's no hard feelings about this whole relationship thing. Are we okay?" Naruto asked.

"Hmmmm.... let me think about that for a second... NOPE!" Sakura yelled while grabbing a huge log and walking towards Naruto.

"Hey, Sakura... what are you planning to do with that? You know violence doesn't solve anything... gah!"

Sakura hit Naruto with the log as hard as she could sending him flying through the air. She then gave Naruto the finger and started to head to the school.

While Naruto was flying through the air, he saw someone with blue-black hair jump up and grab onto him in mid-air.

"Are you alright? What happened Naruto?" The blue-black haired person asked.

"I...I'm fine. Well, thanks to you that is. But, who are you?" Naruto asked and turned around to look at the person's face.

"Oh! Sasuke! Thanks for-"

"Yeah, no problem." Sasuke interrupted before Naruto could finish the sentence.

"Alright. So how did you sleep?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Well, I slept alright. Just had a really weird dream, that's all." Sasuke replied in an awkward voice.

"hahaha really? What was the dream about?" Naruto asked with beaming eyes.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but keep it a secret! SO... it all started as a normal day. You were there, Sakura was there, Lee was there, and even Kiba was there with Akamaru. We were all talking and planning a surprise party for Tenten because she turns 17 today. Lee has a thing for Tenten, so it was his idea. Anyway, Lee thought that it would be a good idea to have it at the new seafood restaurant that recently opened because he kinda stalks Tenten and found out that she loves seafood. So, we all agreed and began setting up balloons, lights, and just... made the place look the best we could make it. When that was done, we told Tenten to meet us there at 4:00pm. She asked why, but we just told her that it was a group discussion about the new school year. She agreed and met us there at 4:00pm. When she got there, she walked through the door and yelled Surprise! She fainted, and fell to the floor because we scared her too much. And you know how Lee has a thing for Tenten right? So... Lee rushed over to her and checked her pulse. He said that she wasn't breathing, so he began giving her mouth to mouth. The thing is... that she was breathing and wasn't in any harm. She just... fainted. I knew she was alright because of my sharingan, so Lee was just being a pervert. Anyway, after lee was finished "saving" her, she woke up and didn't know what happened. We just told her to grab a seat and we'd explain everything to her. So, she sat down and we began explaining that we were trying to "surprise" her with a surprise birthday and that we weren't trying to kill her or anything. She began to laugh, and thanked us for putting so much effort into it. She said that everything looked great and couldn't believe how many presents there were piled beside her. Anyway, we got Kakashi to serve the food to everyone. After everyone was served, we all began to eat. The food tasted amazing and the juice tasted great as well. So, when everyone was done eating we gave Tenten the "o.k." to open her gifts. She picked up a square-shaped one that had blue wrapping paper first. It was from Hinata. She began to tear the paper off, and opened the box. She then rummaged through it to find hair pins, lip gloss, and many more accessories. She thanked Hinata and moved on to the next one. Then the next one, then the one after that and so on. All the presents up to now were beauty-related things, so nothing interesting was given yet. But, there was one more present that was wrapped in green paper. Tenten looked to see who it was from and saw that it was from Lee. She blushed and began to open it. Everyone then noticed that she had a thing for Lee as well, but she tried to hide it as best she could. Anyway, when she was done tearing off the green paper, she noticed that it was a medium sized rectangle-shaped box. She opened it to find that Lee's present was a....... pink dildo. Tenten's eyes became huge, and then stared at lee awkwardly. Lee looked back and said "I hope you like my present. I know that pink is your favourite color, so I got you that. Also, when you use that, you have to picture it as me okay?" Tenten's face turned pitch red, and began to freak out. She was looking all around the room to find everyone laughing at her. She then ran out of the restaurant and back to her house. So yeah, that's the dream I had last night. What'd you think about it?" Sasuke asked.

"Uhh... well... Tenten's birthday is today and Lee did say that he was going to get her something pink." Naruto said.

"Oh no. He better not get her "that"". Sasuke said in a panicked voice.

"Shit... that wouldn't be good. Okay, we better get to school before him in case he plans on giving her the present there." Naruto said while grabbing Sasuke's hand and running off towards the school.

Naruto and Sasuke ran as fast as they could. When they reached the school courtyard, they saw Tenten walking towards the school doors. They both looked at each other, nodded and ran towards Tenten.

"Hey! Tenten!" Naruto and Sasuke both yelled.

Tenten turned around to see Naruto and Sasuke holding hands.

"Oh... hi Naruto, hi Sasuke. What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing really, we were just wondering if you saw Lee at all today." They replied.

"Hmm... now that I think about it, I haven't seen him yet. Sorry" Tenten said.

"Oh, alright then. Thanks." Naruto said while running into the school, dragging Sasuke with him.

They began to search the halls for Lee, but still couldn't find him. Then, they remembered that he always used to be with Guy-Sensei in the mornings last year. So, they went to Gai's homeroom to see if Lee was there too. They entered the room to see Gai sitting at his desk, so they approached him.

"Hi there. We were wondering if you saw Lee at all today." They asked.

*snore*....  
"Hey... Gai... You alive?" They asked again.

*snore*...............

"Ugh... he's asleep. What a lazy teacher! And to think that someone like him is a Jounin? That's just... pathetic. And you know what?... Let's see if this wakes him up." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto said and created 10 clones of himself.

Naruto and his clones then approached Gai and surrounded him. Just then, 2 clones that were behind him held his shoulders down so he couldn't move, but Gai still didn't wake up. Then, the 2 clones in front of him began to bitch slap him back and forth repeatedly. Then, the 2 clones on both sides of Gai grabbed his legs to restrain him from moving, but surprisingly he didn't wake up yet so the clones still continued to bitch slap him. While Gai was getting brutally slapped, the other 2 clones in front of him began to punch him in the balls. Even though, Gai was getting bitch slapped and punched in the balls, he still didn't wake up.

"What the hell?!?!? Any normal person would have woken up by now! What's wrong with this guy?" Naruto yelled.

"Hmm... I don't know. Anyway, let me try something. Keep your clones doing what they're doing, but I'm going to add something that would be sure to wake him up." Sasuke said.

Naruto agreed and watched Sasuke walk behind Gai. Sasuke then pulled out a pair of scissors from his pouch and began to approach Gai's hair with them.

"What? Wait... you can't do that. That's too mean Sasuke..." Naruto complained.

"hahaha well this is what he gets for not waking up. So just try not to be such a baby and come help hold his hair for me." Sasuke said with a grin.

Naruto sighed, agreed and walked over to where Sasuke was standing. He then grabbed Gai's hair and held it so Sasuke was able to cut it. Sasuke took the scissors and began to approach Gai's hair. He got closer and closer until

"Leaf hurricane!" Someone yelled from a distance.

Just then, Sasuke was sent into the nearby wall and Naruto and his clones were sent flying in all directions as well.

"How dare you try to cut Gai-sensei's hair! I will not allow it!" Lee screamed.

"Ow... that really hurt. Oh, hey Lee! We were just looking for you." Naruto said while holding his head.

"Really? Then what does cutting Gai-sensei's hair have to do with looking for me huh?" Lee said looking pretty pissed off.

"Oh... well that was Sasuke's idea. Gai was sleeping so we tried waking him up with... good ideas but they didn't work. So, we thought that he would wake up if we tried to cut his hair. But... we wouldn't have really cut it right Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Oh... well... of course we wouldn't have cut his hair. We just wanted to wake him up so we could ask him if he saw you." Sasuke said.

"Oh, alright. Well I'm sorry for attacking you guys. So, what did you guys want to ask me?" Lee asked.

"Well... you know how today's Tenten's birthday right? We were just wondering what you got her for a present because Sasuke had a dream about everyone throwing a surprise party for her, and the present you got her wasn't the best idea..." Naruto replied.

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed.

"Oh, well... I got her something pink, and she could put it to really good use. I can't tell you what it really is, but I know she'll love it." Lee said with a beaming smile.

Naruto and Sasuke then lunged at lee, pinning him down to the ground.

"Now, tell us. What did you get Tenten for her birthday?" Naruto and Sasuke said threateningly.

"Okay okay! I'll tell you. Whatever you saw in your dream must have been bad or something. Like seriously, I got her a pink scarf for when winter hits. I'd hate to see her get cold." Lee said.

Naruto and Sasuke's mouth both dropped.

"Are you serious? Phew! Well, that's a good present. A lot better than the one I thought you were going to give her." Sasuke said.

"Hahaha really? Thanks! But what did you think I was going to give her anyway?" Lee asked with a smile.

"Uhh... let's just say that it was something really embarrassing to be given at a birthday party. I can't say what it was though." Sasuke said and started to laugh.

"Yeah, you don't want to know." Naruto said and started laughing too.

"Oh, alright then. Well, I think I'm going to get to class now. The bell should ring any second now." Lee said and took off to his homeroom.

"Well, we'd better get to our homeroom too. We wouldn't want to be late on the first day." Naruto said.

Sasuke agreed and they both took off to their homeroom. When they got there, they sat in their assigned seats and began to talk with the others.

Some random conversations were going on too so Naruto and Sasuke stopped talking and began to listen to what the people were saying.

"So, what do you think will happen this year?" "Have you heard that Kakashi-sensei was caught fighting a bear with his bare hands the other day? He's sooooo hot!" "Did you hear what happened to Gai-sensei this morning? He fell asleep at his desk and when he woke up, he said that his balls were burning like a thousand suns and that his face felt like someone bitch slapped him. He must have been dreaming."

Naruto and Sasuke then started to laugh after they heard that conversation then looked up at the front of the class to see the teacher walk in.

"Good morning class." The teacher said.

No one in the class paid attention to the teacher and continued their conversations.

"I said... GOOD MORNING CLASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The teacher screamed at the top of his lungs.

Everyone then looked up at him shocked. Then some flipped him off, rolled their eyes and went back to their conversations. Naruto and Sasuke were the only ones who kept their eyes on the teacher and actually acknowledged that he was there. The teacher smiled at them, then looked at the rest of the class.

"ALRIGHT, SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DUMB ASS PANSY BITCHES!!!!!!!!! I'M TRYING TO INTRODUCE MYSELF SO PAY ATTENTION!!!!" The teacher screamed.

Everyone looked up at the teacher again, but this time in fear. They started talking again, but about the teacher this time. Some people were saying "wow, listen to the mouth on this one", "this is going to be great. If we can piss this teacher off enough, just imagine what he'd do", and more about how the teacher was a spaz. The teacher opened his mouth again, but everyone stopped talking.

"Well then, that's a bit better. My name is Jiraiya-sensei and I'm one of the legendary Sannin so you had better treat me with some respect. Anyway, now I'm going to tell you a bit about myself then I'll get each of you to tell me about yourselves seeing as it's a pointless extended homeroom. So... I am a world-famous writer who has sold many books. My most popular series is the Make-Out Tactics series. I have sold over a million copies and have also won many awards because of it." Jiraiya said making a hero-like pose.

A random kid in the back then started laughing.

"Wow... you are really full of yourself. I read those books, and they're shit. Like, I can't imagine who would want to read them. It's almost as bad as watching paint dry, it's that boring! Actually, not that I think about it, it's worse than watching paint dry. I can't believe you actually won awards for those..." The random kid said.

Jiraiya looked at him fiercely and then began to speak.

"So, you've read my books? Well I don't see how you could have read them when only people 18 years or older can buy them, and it's illegal to read books when you're underage."

"Well let me tell you this, I'm not underage. I'm 18 years old and that makes me legal, so suck it." The kid said while sticking his tongue out.

"Really...? Well that shows why you don't like it. You're a little deviant who sounds like he hasn't even hit puberty yet so you probably have no taste in women yet either. Also, I have a question for you... have your balls dropped yet?" Jiraiya asked with an evil grin.

The kid's face turned pitch red and he started to sweat. He then looked around the class to see people chuckling quietly to themselves. He then looked back at Jiraiya and began to speak nervously.

"I don't feel comfortable answering that so back off!" The kid yelled, his face still red.

"Okay, okay I'll back off. But seeing as how you seem so confident to say anything you want, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Jiraiya said with a smile.

"FUCK YOU!!!!!!" The kid screamed at the top of his lungs.

Jiraiya's smile dropped completely after hearing that. He then sighed, made some hand seals and put his hand on the ground. The kid looked confused and was wondering what he was doing. Jiraiya grinned at the kid and yelled "Summoning Jutsu!"

Just then a gigantic frog came smashing through the roof and landed on top of the kid.

"Alright, maybe this will teach you to show a bit of respect to others instead of insulting them. Anyway, now that this brat has introduced himself, who would like to tell us about themselves next? Anyone...?" Jiraiya asked with a grin.

"hmm... I will." Naruto said and stood up so everyone can see him.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. I love cup Ramen, sleeping and Sasuke. I my hobbies are collecting Ramen bowls and-"

"Wait a second..." Jiraiya interrupted.

"Did you say that you loved Sasuke? Does that make you two a couple?"

"Yeah, it does. Are you jealous?" Sasuke said with a glare.

Jiraiya glared back at Sasuke and crossed his arms.

"Hahaha you think I'm jealous? I'll tell you something, I'm not gay. I LOVE women and will always LOVE women. In fact, the person I really love is tsu...... uh, on second thought never mind. I'm not going to tell you, so there." Jiraiya said while sticking his tongue out.

Naruto's eyes went huge and he jumped out of his seat.

"Wait, tell us who you-"

*ring*.... *ring*.... *ring*...

Jiraiya heard the bell and looked at the class.

"Bahaha, that's the bell to end homeroom now off to class everyone. Oh... right."

Jiraiya looked at the frog that was still plopped on the kid. Jiraiya removed the summon so the kid was free. The kid then glared at Jiraiya and left to go to his first class.

Naruto and Sasuke were the last ones to leave, so they said bye to Jiraiya and headed off to their next class. When they got there, they looked at the room number.

"hmm... room 666? That's effing scary. So what class do we have here?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Uh... room 666... that's kunai training. I wonder how we'd do that in a classroom... *Sasuke starts pondering*... ugh... I don't know. Oh well, let's just go in." Sasuke said while grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him in the classroom.

Sasuke and Naruto looked around the class and saw some people they knew. They saw Kiba, Shino and Neji all talking in a group near the corner. Sasuke dragged Naruto over to the corner and they sat down beside the group.

"Hey Kiba, hey Neji, hey Shino. How are you guys?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Oh, hey Naruto, hey Sasuke. We're good thanks. Would you guys like to get in the conversation too? We're talking about how this teacher is really creepy. She's so intense, trust me you'll see." Kiba said with a grin.

"hahaha she's that crazy? Well I can't wait to see her." Sasuke said crossing his arms.

Kiba looked at Sasuke and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and began to talk in a serious voice.

"Oh... trust me, you don't want to see her. She's scary. Oh no, here she comes now."

"Good morning class and welcome to kunai training. In this class you will learn the basics of throwing a kunai and eventually be able to hit your target with ease. So, I'm going to split you into 3 groups now so shut up until I'm done that." The teacher said.

"Wow... she really is scary. She didn't even introduce herself, and she treats us like shit." Sasuke whispered to Kiba.

"What was that? You there! Stand up and tell me your name and introduce yourself properly." The teacher said pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the teacher, let out a long sigh and did what he was told.

"Hello, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I love sports, horror movies and Naruto. That good enough?" Sasuke said taunting her.

"Yeah, that's fine. Now the class knows you, so sit down you worthless piece of shit!" The teacher said rudely.

"Hey! That's no way to talk to Sasuke. You come in here, start acting like you're on top of the world and don't even introduce yourself. Like what's your problem? You just seem like a huge bitch to me." Naruto said, backing up Sasuke.

"hmm... you're right. I haven't introduced myself yet so... I'm Anko Mitarashi. I like seeing people in pain, I like giving out pain, and making others lives feel worthless. Happy?" Anko said glaring at Naruto.

"Yeah, that's fine. Now we know a bit about you." Naruto said smiling.

Anko began to pace around the room for a bit until she noticed that everyone had their eyes on her.

"Alright, so we can't really do kunai training in this small class so we'll do it in the gym area. Follow me or I'll drown you in your sleep." Anko said to the class walking out the door.

The class followed her and everyone seemed to be in fear. Anko lead everyone to the gym and suddenly stopped in front of the door. She grabbed the handle and held the doors open.

"Alright, all you maggots get in the gym. If you're not all in there within 5 seconds I'll stick poisonous snakes in your bed while you're sleeping, now go!"

Everyone began to run in the gym.

"One."... "Two."... "Three."...

Everyone made it in the gym so far, except for one guy who tripped on his shoelace and fell to the floor.

"Four."... "Five."

"Alright! So one guy is getting a nice present from me tonight. I hope you like snakes." Anko said to the guy fiercely.

Once the guy got up, he walked into the gym with more than fear in his eyes. It was almost he was a walking zombie.

Anko ignored him and immediately started talking.

"So, I see that everyone's here now... that's good. Anyway, now it's time to make the groups. Group one will be you three, now get over to the first training post. Group two will be you three, now get over to the second training post. And group three will be you three, now get over to the third training post."

Sasuke and Naruto ended up being in the same group (group 1), but had a random white-haired kid in their group as well. Shino ended up being in group three with two other random kids he didn't know. And Kiba ended up being in group three with two other random kids he didn't know as well.

"So, now that you're all at your training posts, you will all take turns and shoot three kunai at the target on the wall. If you miss the target even once, I'll make sure you regret it so don't miss!" Anko yelled.

Group one started first so they did rock paper scissors to see who goes first. Naruto lost, so he had to shoot first. He shot the first kunai and it ended up hitting the target. The second and third one hit the target as well so Naruto seemed pretty happy.

"Wow, good job Naruto. You hit the target... but didn't get any bull's-eyes. Now it's my turn, so watch closely." Sasuke said to Naruto with a warm smile.

Sasuke grabbed the kunai and stood in the shooting area. He shot all three at the same time and they curved in to hit the bull's-eye. Sasuke then walked back to where Naruto was and smiled at him.

"Wow, that's really good Sasuke. Congrats!" Naruto said patting Sasuke on the shoulder.

Now it was the grey-haired person's turn. He grabbed the kunai and approached the shooting area. He shot them in a flash, and they all hit the bull's-eye as well.

"Wow, that was awesome. How come you and that grey-haired guy are so good at throwing kunai?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

The other two teams did good too. Only two other people missed the target. One had short red hair and the other one had a golden/bronze hair color.

"Ah... I see most of you excel at kunai throwing. Now, the three of you that missed get your asses over here. NOW!" Anko said intensely.

The guy with short red hair and the guy with golden hair both walked towards Anko looking very depressed. When they got closer to Anko, the red-haired guy started to walk towards the door, then sprinted as fast as he could to try and avoid the punishment Anko was about to give him. Just then, Anko appeared in front of him stopping him completely. The guy fell to the ground and his eyes were filled with shock.

Anko glared at him for a moment then raised her hand.

"Did you honestly think that you could escape this punishment? You are a little pansy bitch who can't take anything like a man. So stand up so I can give you your punishment then we can move on."

The guy stood up and began to laugh. Anko's face turned from serious to furious. She didn't seem to like him laughing too much. Just then Anko disappeared in a flash then reappeared behind him. She then put her arms around him and started caressing him. She began to rub his chest and then kissed him on the cheek. The kid then fell to the ground unconscious. Everyone in the class looked at Anko and their mouths dropped.

"What did you do to him?" Kiba asked looking shocked.

"Well, I gave him the kiss of death. It's a special jutsu that I use on men when they piss me off. What happens is that my lips become poison and the poison soaks through their skin. It then enters their brain and causes them to pass out and stay in a near-death state. They stay like this for a couple hours, so he might wake up before the lunch bell rings. Anyway, I'll just leave him here for now. And now you..." Anko said glaring at the Gold-haired guy.

Anko then appeared in front of him in a flash and kissed him on the lips. The guy fell to the floor and laid there unconscious. She then turned to face the rest of the class and began to speak.

"Now... tomorrow I have something better planned for you guys, so make sure you're ready. And just to let you know... I'm going to make sure I can give at least half of you a good punishment because I just... don't like you. So anyway-"

*ring* *ring* *ring*

"Oh, well that's the bell for your second period class. Now get moving!" Anko yelled.

Everyone in the class sprinted out of the gym at full speed and headed to their second period class. Naruto and Sasuke met up with each other to see if they were in the same class again.

"Well this sucks. We don't have our second class together. Ugh... This is going to suck." Naruto pouted.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Just because you don't have a class with me it doesn't mean that it's going to suck. Just try to have fun with it and don't forget that even if I'm not there with you, I'll always be with you in spirit."

"_I thought that people only said corny stuff like that in movies..." _Naruto thought to himself.

"Well I think that I'm going to head off to my second period class now. I don't want to be late." Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke agreed, looked at Naruto and stood there waiting for something. Naruto caught on and kissed Sasuke on the lips then took off to his next class.

"Room 222? I wonder what subject will be held here." Naruto said pondering.

"Jutsu inventing. That's the class in room 222. We get the entire class to think of a new jutsu and try to make it. It sounds pretty cool." Kiba said walking up behind Naruto.

"Oh, hey Kiba. You're in this class too? We gotta get together and think of the ultimate jutsu together. I'm sure we'll do great in this class." Naruto said smiling.

Naruto and Kiba entered the class and sat down to see the teacher standing at the front of the class.

"Okay, now that everyone's here I will be giving you your assignment. Your assignment is to create a new type of clone jutsu that hasn't been listed in the book of jutsus. If you are caught copying a jutsu, you will be kicked out and not get any marks for the day." The teacher said.

"Oh, and how rude of me, I didn't even introduce myself yet. I am Kakashi Hatake, also known as the copy ninja. Anyway, now that you know who I am you should get to work." Kakashi said with a fake smile.

Everyone in the class began to think about what jutsu to create.

So, I've got a good idea. Why don't we create a clone jutsu that would distract the enemy? Like this one." Naruto said and cloned himself into a naked girl with blonde hair.

Kiba jumped out of his seat and his nose then started to bleed a bit. Naruto then reverted back to his normal self and went to comfort Kiba.

"Are you alright Kiba? I'm sorry, I didn't think it would surprise you that much." Naruto said with a guilty face.

"hehe... it's alright. If we can perfect a jutsu like that I'm sure Kakashi will give us top marks for it. So you already have your part done, now I have to think of what I can do." Kiba said with a grin.

Kiba then thought about it for a bit and began whispering something to Akamaru. Naruto was watching Kiba for a bit then noticed that Akamaru seemed to like the idea Kiba was giving him. Just then, Akamaru turned into a clone of Kiba and began licking the actual Kiba. Naruto broke into laughter and tried to speak.  
"Bahaha that's.... ha... a good one Kiba ahahah. I'm sure we'll get top marks for this. Anyway, let's go and present our new jutsus to the teacher." Naruto said holding his gut.

Kiba agreed, so Akamaru reverted back into his normal cute self. Naruto and Kiba then walked over to Kakashi and told him that they want to show him their new jutsus. Kakashi agreed and sat down to watch.

"Alright, I'll go first." Naruto said.

Naruto made a hand sign and yelled "Harem jutsu!" Naruto then turned into a naked girl with blonde hair. Kakashi jumped back in his seat and flipped over the chair behind him.

"Bahaha see? It's good for distracting someone isn't it?" Naruto asked laughing.

Kakashi then appeared in front of Naruto in a flash and punched him on the top of the head.

"WHY WOULD YOU INVENT SUCH A STUPID JUTSU?!?!?!? DO YOU HONESTLY THINK ANYONE WOULD FALL FOR THAT?" Kakashi screamed.

"Well... you just did." Naruto whispered under his breath.

Kakashi then grabbed a pen and paper and started to write down something on it. When he was done he handed the sheet to Naruto. Naruto then began to read out loud.

"Congratulations Naruto. This is one of the best jutsus I've seen in a while. I want you to let me copy it later on so I can look in the mirror at that sexy jutsu before I go to bed at night. Also, don't tell anyone about this or I will kill you."

Naruto then realized that he wasn't supposed to read it out loud and saw Kakashi clenching his fist.

"Oh... sorry Kakashi. I didn't mean to read it out loud like that." Naruto said looking frightened.

Kakashi then began walking towards Naruto and raised his fist. He flung his fist forward hitting Naruto directly in the face and sent him flying into the back wall. Kiba was shocked to see Kakashi act so violently, but asked if he could show him his jutsu before the class ends. Kakashi agreed and sat down back in his chair. Kiba then made a hand sign that turned Akamaru into a clone of Kiba. The Akamaru Kiba began to kiss the real Kiba on the lips and started to make out. Kakashi put his hand on his face and walked over to the two Kibas going at it. He then punched each of them on the top of the head and gave them a failing grade for such a lame jutsu. Kiba began to complain but the bell rang, interrupting him.

"Alright everyone, this class is done for the day. Now go and enjoy your lunch." Kakashi said sending everyone off.

Naruto and Kiba said that they would meet each other in the school courtyard to eat lunch so Kiba took off to his locker. Naruto then went to Sasuke's locker to wait for him. About 5 minutes passed before Sasuke got there.

"Hey Sasuke! How was your class?" Naruto asked with a bright smile.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and began to speak.

"Well, it was alright. I don't really know anyone in the class, but it was still pretty fun. The class was chakra control if you were wondering. But anyway, why don't we go eat somewhere? I'm starving." Sasuke said with a smile grabbing his lunch bag.

Naruto agreed and asked if he wanted to eat in the courtyard. Sasuke agreed so they began to walk towards the courtyard. On their way there, they saw Lee and asked him if he wanted to eat with them. Lee agreed and joined Naruto and Sasuke. They all walked down the hall and through the door at the end that leads to the courtyard. Naruto then looked around and saw Kiba sitting at a table to the left. Naruto, Sasuke and Lee went and joined him.

"Ah! Hey guys, have a seat." Kiba said taking a bite out of his tuna sandwich.

Naruto, Lee and Sasuke all sat down and began to dig into their food. Kiba then grinned wildly and looked at Naruto.

"What? What is it Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"Okay, you see that guy in the black shirt over there?" Kiba asked pointing to the guy.

Naruto looked to where Kiba was pointing and took a drink of water.

"Yeah, that's Sai. What about him?"

"Well, he's been staring at me all lunch and I think he's gay. Like... the you and Sasuke type of gay. But the thing is, I don't like him in that way. Like... I'm bi and everything, but I just don't like Sai for some reason." Kiba said frowning.

"Do you even know what he's like?" Naruto asked with a sigh.

Kiba thought about it for a moment then took another bite of his sandwich.

"Well... I don't know him too well. Ugh, you're right. Maybe I should just give him a chance and see what he's like."

Naruto smiled and patted Kiba on the back.

"Yeah, there you go. Now you go over there and ask Sai if you could eat with him. Then you'll get to know each other better and find out if he actually does like you in that way."

"Yeah you're right. Okay, I'm going to go. See you guys later." Kiba said and joined Sai's table.

Naruto smiled and took another drink of water. He looked at Lee who was already done his lunch.

"Oh wow, you're done already? Hahaha that was fast! So how was your morning Lee?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it was alright. My classes this morning were chakra control and taijutsu training." Lee said seeming a little bored.

Naruto looked at Lee then started to smile.

"Well I bet you kicked ass at taijutsu training. You're the best close-ranged fighter I know."

"Hahaha thanks for the compliment Naruto. Anyway, I need to be somewhere now so I will see you guys later." Lee said and walked out of the courtyard.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and saw that they were both done eating.

"So... what do you want to do?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto thought for a bit and had no clue what he wanted to do for the rest of lunch. Just then, Naruto saw a peanut butter sandwich on the ground and started to grin.

"I've got an idea. Why don't I try to throw this sandwich across the room and try to get it in the garbage can? Yeah, we'll make a bet on it too. If I get this in, you have to take me to the movies and pay for the stuff I buy there." Naruto said.

"Alright, but if you miss you have to take me to the movies and pay for the stuff I buy there. How does that sound?" Sasuke asked with a grin.

Naruto grinned back and accepted the challenge. He then picked up the sandwich and shot it across the room. It was flying through the air and looked like it was going in the garbage can until some guy stepped in the way of it and got a face-full of peanut butter. The guy looked around to see who shot it and he saw some people laughing at a table in the corner. He thought it was them who shot it so he took his juice and shot it at them. The group stopped laughing immediately and picked up everything they had left in their lunch and hurled it at the guy. Everyone else in the courtyard started throwing food and drinks around too so it turned into an intense food fight. Naruto and Sasuke saw random ketchup bottles, burgers, pizza and more flying everywhere so they decided to run out of the courtyard and into the nearest hall.

*pant* *pant* *pant*

"Well, it looks like you missed so what movie are you taking me to?" Sasuke asked and broke into laughter.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and started to laugh too.

"Well, whatever movie you like. It doesn't matter to me." Naruto said smiling.

Naruto and Sasuke heard the bell ring so they took off to their third period class. Before they got there, they heard an announcement saying "sorry for the interruption, but all afternoon classes will be cancelled today because of a teacher meeting."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other then jumped with joy.

"Alright, so let's get out of here. What would you like to do?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Well... you do owe me a movie, so you want to go see "The Life of a Ninja"?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto laughed and agreed to take Sasuke to the movies. They walked to the movie theatre and grabbed their tickets. Then they went into the theatre and grabbed seats together in the top row. After a bit, the movie began so they got comfortable and started to eat their popcorn. After a bit, a romantic part of the movie began and Sasuke saw Naruto crying.

"Naruto... stop being such a baby. It's just a movie." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes and leaned in closer to his face. Sasuke seemed to be a little shy, but gave in and leaned closer to Naruto as well. They began to kiss, and kiss some more. Those sweet wet lips touching and locking onto each other and going back for more. One after another they kissed, and kissed again. After a bit, they looked in each other's eyes again and smiled at each other. They then calmed down a bit, snuggled close to each other and finished watching the movie. When the movie was done, they headed out of the theatre.

"Holy shit... that was a long movie." Sasuke said.

"hahaha definitely. I was like what? 6 hours long? I can't believe that!" Naruto said laughing.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and crossed his arms.

"Well... I'd just like to say, uh... thanks... for everything tonight. It was really nice." Sasuke said looking a little embarrassed.

"No problem at all. You won the bet remember? So everything was on me tonight... and I had a blast too, so don't look so embarrassed about this." Naruto said smiling.

Sasuke smiled back and looked at his watch.

"Ah! Is that the time already? I'm sorry, but I have to be somewhere right now. I'll see you tomorrow!" Sasuke said and took off down the dark and dreary street.

Naruto didn't know what was up with Sasuke, but he knew it was pretty late so he began to walk home... until he saw a strange hooded man staring at him. Naruto walked past him pretending to not notice him, but the man started to follow. Naruto then took the longer route home to see if the guy would follow. The hooded man still followed and began to walk faster. Naruto got freaked out by that and turned directly around. He made a hand sign and created 10 shadow clones of himself then charged at the hooded man. The clones took the man down and beat him to a pulp. Naruto then did a little victory dance and continued home to get some decent sleep before tomorrow started.


	6. Chapter 6 Parting

When Naruto woke up he ate his morning Ramen then rushed out the door to meet Sasuke. He ran down street after street until he reached Sasuke's house but noticed that he wasn't there waiting for him. He shrugged, walked up to the door and knocked a couple times. Naruto waited a bit, but then noticed that Sasuke wasn't at home. _"Hmm... he must have already gone to school then." _Naruto thought to himself, so he ran to the school as well. When he got there, he noticed two notes posted on the door so he went and read the first one. It read:

"_Sorry about not contacting everyone, but school will be closed all of this week because of... personal matters. So, just take this week off and enjoy yourself. We will continue when this matter is fixed and again, sorry for the inconvenience."_ – The Third Hokage.

Naruto didn't mind this at all, but saw the second note attached to the door so he began to read what it said. It read:

"_Hi Naruto, don't worry... you're the only one who can see this. I put a protective genjutsu around it so only you are able to read it. Anyway, if you were wondering why I wasn't at my house this morning meet me at the training grounds at 8:30am and I will explain everything to you. – Sasuke."_

Naruto looked at his watch and saw that it was already 8:10am so he took off to the training ground. When he got there, he saw Sasuke and began to walk towards him.

"Hey Sasuke, I saw the note you put on the door for me. What's up?" Naruto asked looking confused.

Sasuke turned around and looked at Naruto.

"Alright... I have quite a bit to tell you so make sure you listen up. Anyway, this relationship we have... it's not going to work. Like... I'm bi and everything, but "the day" is getting closer and closer. And when "the day" approaches, nothing but bad things will happen to me and the people around me so I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry it had to be this way, but I'll always remember you. And for the rest I have to tell you, it can wait for a bit. But right now I need to be somewhere." Sasuke said and took off into the nearby forest.

Naruto was shocked. He didn't know what to think. Like... Sasuke just breaking up with him like that and not even explaining what was going on. That wasn't right. Naruto then started to breath heavily.

"S-sasuke just broke up with me?" Naruto questioned himself in a guilty-like voice.

"T-this... can't be..."

Just then, Sakura walked out from the forest behind him and stood behind Naruto.

"Naruto... I'm really sorry about everything I've done to you lately. It was all because of jealousy, but I've thought about it and I'm not jealous of you and Sasuke anymore. Can we be friends again?" Sakura asked in a sweet voice.

Naruto turned around and looked at Sakura. He then looked into her eyes and put his arms around her.

"Of course we can be friends again. And I'm sorry too... I should have asked you first to see if you'd be hurt if I'd date him. But it doesn't matter anymore; Sasuke just broke up with me." Naruto said and started to sob on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura didn't know what to say. She just started patting Naruto on the back saying "it's okay, he probably had a good reason for it. I'm sorry to hear that he broke up with you, but there's nothing you or me can do about it."

Naruto started to calm down a bit and held Sakura closer to his chest.

"Sakura... thank you. I'm glad I can count on you when I'm down or hurt, so please... never change." Naruto said in a quiet and kind voice.

Naruto then let go of Sakura and looked straight into her eyes.

"Hey, I was wondering... would you like to get something to eat with me? I kinda skipped breakfast this morning, so I'm probably going to get some ramen. Would you like to come eat with me? I'll pay." Naruto said with a calm and warm smile.

"Hmm... alright, but just as friends okay?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, of course. I'm not over Sasuke yet anyway." Naruto said with a sigh.

Sakura gave a half smile and took Naruto's hand. They then walked over to Ichiraku Ramen's place and sat down.

"Okay, so what would you like to eat Sakura?" Naruto asked reading the menu.

"Uhh... I think I'll have the pork ramen." Sakura said.

Naruto agreed and called the chef over.

"Hello. Uh... we'll have two pork ramen and a side order of miso." Naruto told the chef.

The chef nodded and took off into the back to make the food.

"Thanks Naruto. I really needed some food in me as well because I also skipped breakfast this morning." Sakura said with a cute, small laugh.

Naruto smiled and said that she was welcome anytime.

"So, how have you been liking school so far?" Naruto asked Sakura with a grin.

"Well... it's been okay. Although, we only got to go to two classes so far... so I had medical ninjutsu training first period and chakra movement control second period. I really enjoy both of the classes because soon I'll be able to heal the injured with medical ninjutsu and also break through rocks with my bare hands because of the chakra movement control classes." Sakura said staring off into her own little world.

"Oh, uh... I'd better stop staring off into space like that. It's embarrassing sometimes. So, how were your classes Naruto?" Sakura said laughing a bit.

"Well... first period I had kunai training with a really scary teacher called Anko. She made whoever missed the targets stand in the middle of the gym while she gave them the kiss of death. Oh, and one kid ended up tripping on the way into the gym so she said that she's going to stick poisonous snakes in his bed at night. I still wonder if she really did do that to him..." Naruto said pondering.

"Wow... your first period sounds really... intense. I'd hate to have her as a teacher." Sakura said.

"Yeah, that class is really strict. But my second period class is pretty calm so it's not so bad. But... the teacher's Kakashi and do you remember the whole bunny incident thing between him and me that happened a while ago?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

Sakura started to laugh uncontrollably and put her hands on her stomach.

"haha- yeah- hahaha- I remember that... bahahaha. I bet Kakashi is still pretty pissed off about that," Sakura said still holding her stomach.

Naruto began to laugh too and noticed that the food was ready and was placed in front of them.

"Enjoy the meal." Said the cook and walked into the back again.

Naruto and Sakura nodded at each other and started to eat their food. When they were done, Naruto paid the chef and thanked him for the nice meal. Sakura then thanked Naruto for treating her and said that she'd see him later so she took off down the street. Naruto then didn't know what to do, so he thought about it for a bit.

"Oh! I know! I'll go find Kiba and the others and see if they'd like to hang out." Naruto said to himself and took off down the road to look for them.

Naruto then searched restaurants, game rooms, hot springs but still couldn't find them.

"Hmm... I wonder where everyone could be." Naruto said to himself pondering.

Naruto thought about it a bit and then had a feeling they might be at the training grounds, so he went and looked there. He began searching the training grounds until he can upon a hooded jacket that was placed on the ground. Naruto picked it up and examined it a bit.

"Hey... this is Kiba's jacket. He must be around here somewhere." Naruto said to himself and took off looking for him.

Naruto went into the forest near the training grounds and saw Kiba and Akamaru jumping from tree to tree and doing some weird technique.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto said.

"Oh, hey Naruto! What's up?" Kiba asked, climbing down from the tree.

"Nothing really. I was just wondering if you and a couple others wanted to hang out a bit today." Naruto said with hopeful eyes.

Kiba put his hand on his chin and thought about it a bit.

"Well... I think I can pull off training for one day, but after today I really got to get back to it."

"Really? Why? What are you training for?" Naruto asked curiously.

Kiba stared at Naruto and sighed.

"You do know that when we get back to school, we're getting tested and have a chance to become Chunins right? The Hokage even left us a note on the door saying that the chunin exam will be held the day school continues." Kiba said crossing his arms.

Naruto's mouth dropped.

"Are you serious?!?!?" Naruto screamed.

Kiba nodded his head and started to laugh. Naruto then began to freak out and started panicking.

"Naruto... it's fine. I'll help you train so stop freaking out okay?" Kiba said still laughing.

Naruto began to cool down a bit and agreed so they started to train together. Not long after, Shino came walking into the woods. Naruto and Kiba stopped training and looked at Shino.

"Oh, hey Shino what's up?" Kiba asked smiling.

Shino didn't say a word and just stared at him.

"Uh... Shino? You're starting to freak me out, what's wrong?" Kiba asked with a confused look on his face.

Shino then snapped and sent bugs flying around in all directions and sent a swarm of beetles at Kiba. Kiba didn't understand why Shino was attacking him, but was able to get out of the way and dodge the beetles. Shino kept attacking him until Naruto jumped on top of Shino and pinned him down.

"Shino, what's going on? Why are you attacking Kiba?" Naruto asked aggressively.

"Okay, get off of me first and I'll tell you. It's okay, you can trust me." Shino said.

Naruto let go of him and Shino got to his feet.

"Kiba! You dumbass!!! How could you kill all of my rare beetles? I'm going to make sure you feel pain because of it!" Shino screamed angrily.

"Whoa... wait. What do you mean? I didn't kill your beetles!" Kiba snapped back.

"Oh really? Well lift up your feet then." Shino said angrily.

Kiba lifted up his feet and noticed that gold beetles were flattened and stuck under his shoes.

"Oh... so I did kill them. WELL IT'S NOT LIKE I DID IT ON PURPOSE. AND WHY WOULD YOU LET THEM ROAM AROUND HERE? THIS IS THE TRAINING GROUNDS, OBVIOUSLY THEY'RE GOING TO GET SQUISHED IF YOU LET THEM MOVE AROUND FREELY HERE!" Kiba said in an irritated way.

"Well maybe you should look before you step." Shino replied in a creepy voice.

"Alright look... Shino! It wasn't Kiba's fault that he killed your beetles so just calm down and move on." Naruto said stepping in the way of the two of them.

Shino began to stare Naruto down. Just then he threw a cockroach in Naruto's mouth. Naruto fell to the ground and spit the cockroach out. He then looked up and saw that Shino had disappeared.

"Hey, thanks for sticking up for me Naruto. I don't know what that guy's problem is." Kiba said.

Naruto nodded and looked down where Kiba was standing and noticed a red coloured package on the ground. He picked it up and looked at what the label said. It read _"strawberry flavoured condom. Warning, keep at room temperature and away from intense heat."_ Naruto held up the condom package and looked at Kiba.

"Uhh, Kiba... what's the meaning of this?" Naruto asked pointing at the condom.

Kiba gasped and his face turned pitch red.

"Well you know how Sai and me had lunch together that one day? Well... we're kind of dating now and I always keep this with me just in case." Kiba said blushing.

Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

..."What? Are you serious? I'm happy you guys are dating and all, but take it slow. Don't just start dating him then drag him to castle buttsex! That's not how a relationship works." Naruto said lecturing him.

"Yeah yeah yeah... I know. I just... like the taste of them too." Kiba said blushing even more.

Naruto's face became even more shocked and he stared Kiba down.

"You mean to say that you've been sucking on flavoured condoms?!?" Naruto said gasping.

"Well... yeah. I really like the strawberry and blueberry flavoured ones. See?" Kiba said pulling a blue coloured condom out of his pocket.

Naruto shook his head.

"Okay, I see you have this weird condom fetish, but just try to keep it secret. If people found out... let's just say they'll be avoiding you." Naruto said.

Kiba nodded, took the strawberry condom back from Naruto and put it in his pocket.

"So, you ready to start training?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, I'm definitely ready. What would you like to practice first?" Naruto asked.

Just then, Sai came walking into the woods and saw Kiba with Naruto. Sai walked over to them and said hi.

"Oh, hey Sai." Kiba said.

"Uhh... Naruto, do you think we could do some training after? I don't get to see Sai much and you know..."

Naruto sighed, but agreed. He then left to give them some privacy, but on his way out of the woods he heard some awkward noises coming from where Sai and Kiba were. Naruto shook his head and walked out of the woods and into the training ground.

"Okay... Kiba obviously didn't take my advice so I'm just going to train here by myself." Naruto said to himself.

He started with kunai throwing and it seemed that he needed some practice with it so he kept practicing until he could hit every target with a bull's eye. After that, he moved onto chakra control. He excelled in that so he moved onto perfecting his jutsus. He mastered shadow clone and tried to create a new rasengan technique. Naruto noticed that he can make his clones use the rasengan too, so he created 5 clones and made each of them charge rasengan. He then grabbed one of the clones by the legs and started spinning wildly. When there was enough momentum he let go of the clone and sent it hurling into the tree. The clone used the rasengan and went through tree after tree sending them flying in different directions.

"Hahaha awesome! There's a new jutsu to my collection. I think I'll call this one rasengan typhoon." Naruto said to himself admiring himself for creating a new jutsu."

Naruto finished training for the day and went to get something to eat. He stopped at a restaurant with a hot spring, so he ordered a hotdog. After he ate it, he felt like soaking in the warm water so he grabbed a towel and went to the hot spring area. While he was looking around, he noticed that there was no one here except... Jiraiya who Naruto saw peeking through the hole in the wall that allowed you to see the girls' hot spring. Naruto then sighed and snuck up behind Jiraiya. He then used all his might and pushed Jiraiya into the wall. He made a loud noise and the girls saw Jiraiya peeking through the hole so they used pepper spray and sprayed it through the hole and got Jiraiya right in the eyes. He screamed and fell backwards into the hot spring. Naruto began to laugh, but then saw the water start to bubble intensely. Just then Jiraiya jumped out of the water and stood on the water using chakra control. He stared at Naruto with a ferocious glare and opened his mouth like he was going to say something.

"N...A...R...U...T...O...!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING WHEN I'M STUDYING FOR MY NEXT NOVEL?!?!?!?" Jiraiya screamed ferociously.

Naruto backed down a bit, but was still able to speak at a normal tone.

"Well... is studying girls really necessary for your novels? Like... you're so perverted. You could at least study them when they're not naked." Naruto said a little intimidated.

Jiraiya calmed down a bit and let out a deep sigh.

"Well, it's not as interesting when they have clothes on because... uh... just because." Jiraiya said grinning.

"Ugh... you're too perverted for your own good." Naruto said slipping his self into the hot spring.

Jiraiya gave Naruto a dirty look but slipped in the water with him and they began to talk.

"So, what's up with the school? Why is it cancelled all week?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and sighed.

"Okay, I guess I can tell you part of the story because it's good to know. Anyway... Konoha was attacked a couple days ago by an unknown force. They were said to be wearing red and black robes with cloud pictures on them. Also, it's been said that they've been trying to collect the tailed beasts so that's why they attacked Konoha. They're after you." Jiraiya said seriously.

Naruto's expression dropped and he stared at Jiraiya.

"So you mean to tell me that I'm the cause of everything so far? Ugh... I hate this tailed beast inside me. I wish I could just destroy it." Naruto said sighing.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and smiled.

"You know... there is a way to get rid of tailed beasts. Your father used a jutsu to lock it up inside you and he taught me a jutsu that can get rid of it but he told me not to use the jutsu until you want me to." Jiraiya said grinning.

"What? You can destroy that damn fox?!? Okay, I'll meet you in the training grounds in 10 minutes and we'll get this whole thing over with. So don't be late." Naruto said and ran out of the hot spring.

Jiraiya laughed and got out of the hot spring as well. When 10 minutes passed, Jiraiya and Naruto met up at then training grounds.

"Okay, so what's that jutsu? What does it do exactly?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Hehe... well, it totally sucks the tailed beast out and sends him through a space/time wormhole. Then it sends him to a place of nothingness where it can't escape." Jiraiya said.

"Okay, so let's start now. I want this thing gone." Naruto said.

Jiraiya smiled and agreed. He told Naruto to lay on the ground and take his shirt off. Naruto obeyed, so Jiraiya then put his right hand on Naruto's stomach and made some hand seals with his left hand. Just then Naruto felt a really sharp pain in his stomach and started to scream.

"Don't worry, I'm just taking the beast out then you can relax. But just try to withstand the pain for a bit." Jiraiya said.

Naruto understood and did his best to swallow the pain, but it was very hard. After a while, Naruto felt the pain decreasing and he saw the seal on his stomach disappear.

"There... now I just need to create the wormhole and it'll be gone." Jiraiya said and made some hand seals.

Just then a wormhole appeared and Jiraiya made another hand seal. He stuck his hand out and made it face the wormhole. Then he made another hand seal that caused red chakra to continuously pour out of his hand and into the wormhole. After about 20 minutes, all the red chakra was gone and Jiraiya closed up the wormhole.

"There, now the fox is gone forever." Jiraiya said panting.

Naruto smiled and was relieved that the fox was gone.

"Thank you... so much." Naruto said with a meaningful smile.

"No problem." Jiraiya said smiling.

Jiraiya then told Naruto that he had to be somewhere and disappeared.

"Hmm... it's already 10:30pm Naruto said looking up at the night sky. I think I'll go home and get to bed early tonight. That fox really took a lot out of me" Naruto said and went to his house for a good night sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Akatsuki!

Naruto woke up to the sound of screaming and yelling today so he looked out his window to see strange people in black and red robes walking the streets of Konoha. He then gasped and hid close to the window where no one could see him, but he could hear what's going on.

"So, where does that kid with the 9 tailed fox live?" Naruto heard one of the cloaked people say.

"I think he lives in this house here." Another cloaked guy replied.

Naruto then took off running upstairs and went into the nearest room and shut the door. He then heard the front door open and heard people walk in.

"_Shit... they know where I am."_ Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto didn't waste any time. He opened the window, leapt out of it and ran down the nearest road. He kept running and running until he reached the training grounds. He then entered the forest and sat under a tree to hide his presence.

"Phew... that was a close one. But how did they invade Konoha like that?" Naruto asked himself.

Naruto then heard something move from behind him so he didn't make a sounds.

"Psst... Naruto. Is that you?" Someone whispered from a distant.

Naruto's heart jumped at first, but he recognized that voice. It was Sakura's.

"Yeah, it's me. What happened?" Naruto whispered back.

Sakura ignored the question, sat beside Naruto, cuddled with him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Naruto... I'm so glad they didn't find you." Sakura said putting her arms around him.

Naruto answered her feelings and put his arms around her

"Yeah, they're after me though so you're not safe here." Naruto said in a worried voice.

Sakura sighed and held Naruto even tighter than before.

"It's okay. I want to be with you no matter what happens."

Naruto sighed and understood Sakura's feelings.

"Sakura... they're after the thing that's inside me right? Well... Jiraiya removed it yesterday and sent it into another dimension." Naruto informed her.

Sakura's eyes widened and she let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank god." Sakura said.

"Anyway, we'd better get out of here. If all the Akatsuki are here, we might be able to invade their base and stop this whole thing if we can find it. I know it's somewhere in the land of mist, but I'm not sure of the exact location." Naruto said.

Sakura agreed and got up to her feet.

"Lee, Kiba, Tenten, Sai, Shikamaru, you can all come out now." Sakura yelled.

Just then Naruto saw five shadows jump down from the trees and land in front of them.

"Hey Naruto, glad to see you're here." One of the shadows said and stepped out from the darkness. It was Kiba.

"Oh, hey Kiba. I'm glad to see that you're here too. Oh, and how is everything going between you and... uh..." Naruto said motioning towards the shadows.

"Oh, you mean me and Sai? Everything's great." Kiba said.

Sai stepped out from the shadows and stood beside Kiba. He then kissed Kiba on the cheek and welcomed Naruto. Shikamaru, Lee and Tenten also stepped out of the shadows and welcomed Naruto.

"Thanks for the warm welcome everyone. So do you all know what the plan is? We're going to invade Akatsuki's base and put an end to this shit." Naruto said with a leader-like voice.

"Yeah, we know the plan but we're going to do it my way alright?" Shikamaru said to Naruto.

Naruto agreed and asked what he had in mind for a plan.

"Well... we'll have to find Akatsuki's base first so Kiba can use his and Akamaru's nose to sniff them out. Then Sai can see if it's their base by taking to the sky with his art jutsu then if it really is their base, we'll all invade it at the same time." Shikamaru said sounding all heroic.

"Okay, so wait... how can Kiba and Akamaru sniff them out if he doesn't know what they smell like?" Naruto asked a little confused.

Shikamaru sighed and held up a piece of the Akatsuki robe.

"I took this off of Itachi's robe when he was busy. It was quite hard to get but I got it." Shikamaru said.

"Anyway, let's get this plan started." Shikamaru said.


	8. Chapter 8 Conclusion

Shikamaru then gave Kiba the piece of Akatsuki cloak. Kiba sniffed it then gave it to Akamaru to sniff. Then, they began to walk towards the land of mist. About two hours passes before they got there, but at least they knew that they were headed in the right direction. When the smell got closer and closer, they stopped and looked at Shikamaru.

"Well... the hideouts not far from here so let's hear the plan before we go rushing in there." Kiba said.

Shikamaru took a deep breath and put on his serious face.

"Alright, first things first. Naruto, you're going to create 100 shadow clones and have them storm the hideout to see if there's any guards or anything like that. But before you do that, Tenten's going to use her weapon's scroll and give each Naruto clone a weapon just in case they need some bang. But the real Naruto is going to stay with me. Next, Sai's going to take to the skies and see if he can find a window or something he can enter. When he does, he's going to send us a signal so we can start moving in. Then, Naruto, Kiba, Tenten, Sakura and me will start to move towards the building but we won't go in the front entrance. Sakura will use her chakra control jutsu and punch a hole in the wall. We'll enter from there and try to find Akatsuki's boss. Everyone know what they're doing?"

Everyone agreed so Kiba led them to where the base was located. Just then Naruto created 100 clones while Tenten used her weapons scroll to give them all a weapon. Then, they all went in the front entrance and stormed the hideout. There were screams and loud grunts coming from where the Naruto clones entered.

"What? Naruto?!?!?!? He's... here? What the fuck? OWWWCCCHHHH!!!!!"

Everyone looked confused and saw a cloaked figure fly out of the hideout and smash into the ground about a mile away. Then, Sai took to the sky and searched for a window. He found one and entered it then sent the message to Shikamaru. Shikamaru received the message and led everyone to the wall. Sakura then smashed the wall open with her fist and everyone walked in to see a dark and eerie hallway leading two ways.

"hmm... this is a bit troublesome but we'll have to do it. Okay, Naruto and Sakura you follow the right hallway. Tenten and Lee, you'll follow me down the left hallway. And Kiba, go meet up with Sai. So everyone knows what to do? Then let's go." Shikamaru said leading Lee and Tenten down the left hallway.

Kiba then took off to go find Sai. Naruto and Sakura decided that they should get going too so they continued down the right hallway. After a bit of walking, Sakura randomly stopped. Naruto noticed that she fell behind so he went back to see what was wrong.

"Sakura... are you alright?" Naruto asked looking a bit worried.

Sakura stared at Naruto for a second and knew that they might not make it out alive. Just then, she couldn't control her emotions anymore. She lunged at Naruto, put her arms around him and started kissing him as affectionately as she could. Naruto didn't know what to do, but he gave into his emotions as well and kissed her back as much as he could. They kept going, their wet, moist lips pressing against each other going back for more after every kiss. They held each other even tighter and closer than before and continued to kiss. After a while, they got tired and loosened their grip on each other.

"N-naruto... if we don't make it out of here alive I just want to let you know that I... I... l-love you." Sakura whispered into his ear.

Naruto smiled, held her close and whispered back.

"Sakura... don't worry, we'll make it out alive. And... I love you too.

Sakura smiled and let go of Naruto. She stared at him and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you... so much. Now, let's go and get this over with." Sakura said smiling.

Naruto agreed and lead the way down the eerie hallway. After a while of walking they reached a dead end that had a funny looking door. Naruto looked at Sakura, shrugged and opened the door. They walked through to only see a cloaked person standing over another cloaked person.

"Hey... are you the Akatsuki leader?" Naruto questioned.

The cloaked man made a small chuckle and turned to face Naruto but kept his hood up to hide his identity.

"So Naruto... you've come." The hooded man said.

"No shit. Now who are you? Show me your face." Naruto said angrily.

The cloaked man laughed.

"Alright... I guess I can show you who I am. But try not to scream." The cloaked man said in a deep and slow voice.

The cloaked man removed his hood and showed his face. Naruto gasped after seeing Itachi's face.

"What the... hell? Why are you here? And why did you kill your leader?" Naruto asked wildly.

"Hehehe... I am part of Akatsuki you know, but only to help someone I hold very close to me." Itachi said.

"Oh really? And who's that?" Naruto asked.

Just then, someone smashed through the nearby wall and landed in front of Akatsuki. The man had dark blue hair and was about Naruto's height. The blue-haired man then kissed Itachi on the lips and said "thank you for everything. Now we can finally live a carefree life."

Naruto gasped with his jaw dropping.

"What?!?!?!? Sasuke?!?!? How... why... why the hell are you here? And why are you making out with Itachi? He's your brother... that's incest!" Naruto said flailing his arms.

Sasuke started to laugh and kissed Itachi once more.

"What? Are you jealous? But that doesn't matter anymore! I love Itachi and will never leave him! Anyway, I'll answer your question. I came here to help Itachi escape Akatsuki. When I left Konoha, I went and joined Akatsuki. Then Itachi and me made a plan to send all of the Akatsuki members to Konoha so we could kill their leader. Now that everything's done, we'll be leaving. But before I go, I just want to let you know that I'm sorry if I hurt you at all. But I love Itachi more than anything so don't be too sad. Anyway, I'm sure you and Sakura will live a good life together."

Sasuke said and turned to Itachi. They nodded and ran out of the hideout. Naruto didn't really know what to think about Sasuke and Itachi. He thought that they hated each other, but obviously they didn't. After thinking a bit he turned to Sakura, looked straight into her eyes and kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you for everything Sakura... I'll always be with you no matter what." Naruto said while kissing her again.

Just then Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Kiba and Sai all ran into the room Naruto and Sakura were in.

"Naruto! Sakura! What happened?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto and Sakura explained everything to everyone and even told them about Sasuke and Itachi. Everyone's mouths dropped.

"Okay... well that's a bit... weird. But it doesn't matter, Akatsuki is done for and now we can return to Konoha and live a carefree life." Shikamaru said.

Everyone else agreed and left the hideout. Many stories were told about how these seven young ninjas defeated the Akatsuki leader. Even for many years to come everything remained peaceful. Sasuke and Itachi settled down and had a family together (we still don't know how that happened), Naruto and Sakura got married and had three children, a boy and two girls. Lee and Tenten got married and had octuplets, 5 girls and 3 boys. Shikamaru still remained single to this date, but seemed to enjoy his life the best he could. Also, if you were wondering about Akatsuki... when they found out that their leader was dead they threw a big party and invited the 5 great nations to party with them. After that day, everything was left at peace and happiness.

The End ^__^


End file.
